Novios por la fama
by Lizebeth
Summary: Mikan y Natsume son famosos cantantes reconocidos por su interpretación,un día ellos Cantan juntos,aunque no se llevan nada bien,mikan lo odia porque le recuerda su duro pasado en donde la utilizaron,Ella le grita enfrente de sus fans mediante un show de T.V,desde ese día sus fans hacen una pagina de ellos que se hizo muy famosa,el tiempo pasa y mikan enfrenta una dura enfermedad.
1. Me Atore en el Baño!

**holaa!**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA PARA LOS FANS Y LAS FANS DE MIKANX NATSUME, SUMIRE X KOKORO, LUCA X HOTARU, TSUBASA X MISAKI ETC..:3**

**es una comedia romancia.**

**NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES! :D**

**que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes principales:<strong>

**Mikan:** una cantante Famosísima, Ella es realmente distraída,es intrépida, extrovertida y divertida ella ah luchado y no le ah sido fácil llegar a donde está ahora, su test es morena clara, su cabello color avellana claro y sus ojos color almendrados, ella es radiante, hermosa en todos los aspectos, bellísima, no la más hermosa de todas las cantantes pero si una muy valiosa y muy luchona, el sueño que todo buen chico desea tener, ella a veces hace comentarios machistas hacia los cantantes y actrices, Mikan se ah hecho tan fuerte en el transcurso de su vida como cantante, ella ayuda y aconseja a sus pocas amigas cantantes y a cualquier chica que se halle llorando por un hombre, ella está a su disposición para ayudarla a pasar por ese camino tan triste transcurso doloroso en donde cae y se tiene que volver a levantar, pues ella paso por algo así o mucho peor y no quiere que nadie más pase por lo que ella paso, aquel golpe fatañ, la llevo a tener cuidado con los chicos cantantes y actrices y a no llevarse tan bien con ellos, sus único amigos cantantes hombre han sido Ruka y Tsbasa, su mejor amiga hotaru (ella no es cantante, es actriz junto con tsubasa) pues ellos estuvieron desde hace ya más de 5 años a su lado y la ayudaron ah salir de la depresión. Canta: Ingles, Español y Japones. a medida que avanzan los capítulos ella comienza a enfermarse.

**Natsume: **Un cantante realmente famoso y amado por todas sus fans, reconocido en casi todo el mundo por sus canciones, el canta en Ingles, Español, Frances, Japones, Castellano E Italiano.su test es beige clara, sus ojos rojos como el fuego puro, su cabello color azabache, atractivo y guapo chico,que toda chica desea, es una estrella de rock y famoso por sus baladas tan románticas, Natsume no es el chico que alguien quisiera como novio pues es muy mujeriego, y a veces le gusta juguetear con los sentimientos de las chicas ya que le da mucha risa el cómo reaccionan cuando el les guiñe el ojo, natsume es vanidoso y egocéntrico, algo egoísta y a veces decide solo por su conveniencia. es realmente atractivo y guapo, y asi lo aman sus fans que harían lo que sea por estar con el abrazarlo y besarlo.

todo comienza desde este capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1.- ME ATORE EN EL BAÑO!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PDV DE MIKAN<strong>

**Mi nombre es Mikan sakura, tengo 18 Años de edad, desde que empecé mi carrera como cantante ya han pasado exactamente 3 años, mis canciones y mis covers son muy famosos hoy en día, pues eh luchado y me eh esforzado para llegar hasta donde estoy, hay dos cosas que se que no existen este mundo y en las que no creo, El verdadero Amor y los Finales Felices, y más en la vida de un cantante, estos tres años como cantante eh aprendido mucho a no creer en las palabras de los actrices y de los cantantes.**

RECOMENDACIONES MIAS.

**los actrices:** saben imitar tan bien pero tan bien hacen actuar que una principiante se lo cree todo y cae a sus pies , luego las abandonan dejándolas destrozadas, abandonadas y amargadas, pobre chicas.. pero por eso debían pasar para aprender de ello y no volver a caer

**y de un cantante:** nunca pero nunca te metas con uno de ellos, porque ellos nomas buscan a una chica famosa con quien tener un ¨amor¨ para hacerse mucho más famoso por sus fans de lo que fue anterior mente. conmigo ya no lo lograran nunca más..

Me encontraba en New Yorck en uno de sus grandes escenarios lista para hacer mi show de interpretación de una de mis mejores canciones, junto con mis coritas. yo esa noche vestía formar un gran vestido color negro que brillaba sensacional, largo con cola , tenía el cabello en bucles , me maquille un poco las pestañas, un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, y labial color rojo que me hacía ver muy bien esa noche, ya estaba acostumbrad a amucho público, una vez que salí a mostrarme y lista para cantar salude a todos mis fans que comenzaron a gritar mi nombre, eso me alegraba y me animaba demaciado. (mikan comenzo a hablar en ingles, pero yo escribiré su traduccion :3)

**FIN DE PDV**

-Buenas noches Publico Hermoso-saluda mikan con una tierna sonrisa-Esta noche Interpretare ¨Wreacking Ball¨ (bola de demolición)-cuando mikan dijo esto todo el publico comenzo a gritar.

nota: me gusta este cover. algo asi la canto mikan: Wrecking Ball (Piano Cover - Madilyn Bailey).

_(en eso comenzó a iniciar el sonido del teclado.)_

_(mikan)_

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
>We jumped, never asking why<br>We kissed, I fell__ under your spell__  
>A love no one could deny<em>

_(el violin comenzo a tocar)_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<br>I can't live a

_ lie__, running for__ my life__  
>I will always want you...<em>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard<p>

_ in love__  
>All I wanted was to break your walls<br>All you ever did was wreck me  
>Yeah, you wreck me you, you wreck me.<em>

_I put you high up__ in the sky__  
>And now, you're not coming down<br>It slowly turned, you let me burn  
>And now, we're ashes on the ground<em>

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you<br>I can't live a

_lie, running for__my life  
>I will always want you...<em>

_( coristas y voz de mikan)_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard<p>

_in love  
>All I wanted was to break your walls<br>All you ever did was wreck me_

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung<br>Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
>All you ever did was wreck me<br>Yeah, you wreck me you, you wreck me, aaah!

_(mikan y dos coristas agudas)_

I never meant

_ to start __a war  
>I just wanted you to let me in<br>And instead of using force  
>I guess I should've let you in<br>I never meant__to start__a war  
>I just wanted you to let me in<br>I guess I should've let you in_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
>I will always want you...<p>

I came in like a wrecking ball  
>I never hit so hard<p>

_in love  
>All I wanted was to break your walls<br>All you ever did was wreck me  
>I came in like a wrecking ball<br>Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
>Left me crouching in a blaze and fall<em>  
>All you ever did was wreck me<br>Yeah, you wreck me Youuu, You wreck me, aaah!

Cuando mikan termino de cantar todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar toda la audiencia, y habian chicos que le lanzaban flores, mikan levanto un ramo y saludo lanzando un beso .ella sonrió a las cámaras ya que estaba saliendo tambien por la TV.

-la siguiente canción se llama ¨My imortal¨_(mi imortal o.o es la misma cosa xd)_

_(empezó el teclado)_

_(mikan)_

_m So Tired Of Being Here__  
><em>_Suppressed By All My Childish Fears__  
><em>_And If You Have To Leave__  
><em>_I Wish That You Would Just Leave__  
><em>_Cause Your Presence Still Lingers Here__  
><em>_And It Wont Leave Me Alone__These Wounds Wont Seem To Heal__  
><em>_This Pain Is Just Too Real__  
><em>_Theres Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase__[chorus:](coristas y mikan)__  
><em>_When You Cried Id Wipe Away All Of Your Tears__  
><em>_When Youd Scream Id Fight Away All Of Your Fears__  
><em>_And I Held Your Hand Through All Of These Years__  
><em>_But You Still Have__  
><em>_All Of Me._

**en un Hotel de 5 estrellas super famoso que se encontraba en Holliwood se hallaba natsume en el baño, y su grupo y su manages en la sala viendo la T.V exactamente en el canal donde salia mikan cantando, ellos admiraban su gran voz, natsume estaba saliendo de bañar cuando comenzo a escuchar aquella magestuosa voz .**

-quiten ese canal-les ordeno

-pero porque quieres que lo quitemos si canta realmente hermoso esta chica-admiro su manager

-pues cantara con voz angelical, pero a su baterista le hace falta más ensayo-añadió machiage el baterista de grupo de natsume. en eso natsume se acerco a uno de los sillones y hay observo a una bellísima chica, quien cantaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, mikan era realmente buena interpretando canciones. y el comenzó a escuchar.

_These Wounds Wont Seem To Heal_

_This Pain Is Just Too Real__  
><em>_Theres Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase__[chorus](mikan)__Ive Tried So Hard To Tell Myself That Youre Gone__  
><em>_But Though Youre Still With Me__  
><em>_Ive Been Alone All Aloooooong.(_ese fue un final bellicimo)

_-woooooooooooooooooooooo-gritaba el publico .. en eso natsume apaga la T.V_

-que!?-expresaron todos los de la sala de aquel hotel.

-n-natsume-kun porque la apagaste se estaba poniendo interesante-comento kokoro su tecladista.

-porque me dio sueño y es hora de que todos duerman...me voy a dormir..-respondió serio aventándole el control a machiage-ademas no es la mejor de todas , no es nada interesante-añadió mientras entraba su habitación.

-Em...-natsume-kun, esa no es tu recamara, esa es el cuarto de la alacena-le grito kokoro quien observaba la T.V

-7.7 ya lo se, solo quería ver...ver..algo-respondió para dirigirse a otra habitación.

-ver que!?-pregunto kitsuneme uno de sus coristas que se hallo interesado

-7.7 ver algo que no te importa 7.7-respondió entrando a una habitación que si era su recamara-duérmanse temprano mañana inicia la gira-cerro la puerta.

-oee-hizo un manager molesto-que le pasa!?-se pregunto

-esta celoso de que ella tenga más fans que el!?-le pregunto uno de ellos sonriendo interesado.

**regresémonos a new york mikan se encontraba en su súper hotel.**

-Hoy fue una fantástica noche-comento una chica de cabello avellana quien entraba por la puerta principal de su habitación que rento.

-lo hiciste muy bien mikan-chan-la admiraba tsubasa quien entraba después de ella

-tu crees!? todo fue gracias a que mis fans estaban animándome-sonrió tiernamente- no quería decepcionarlos, tenía miedo de cantar algo que no les gustara-dijo con voz de preocupación.

-para nada mikan-chan, para nada has decepcionado, como siempre les alegras la noche por regalarles a muchos uno de tus famosos conciertos- comento tsubasa

- Es que no se me hace justo que siempre estemos cobrando a las personas por ver mi concierto, y además cobrar cierta cantidad, les cobran muy caro por cada boleto-se quejo

-pues eso es claro, porque eres súper famosa mi niña-le dijo sonriente-tu siempre piensas en cómo ayudar a tus fans y a muchas personas, eso te hace ser una cantante digna de seguir sus pasos-alago y mikan sonrió agradable ante esas palabras

-gracias tsubasa-sempai, tu siempre me enseñas nuevas cosas, gracias por acompañarme a esta gira-le sonrió y él le correspondió.

**al dia siguiente….**

-mikan-chan, Despierta-le decía su manager, ella era mucher su cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas, muy bonita y también se miraba joven-despierta, ya tenemos que irnos para seguir con la gira-le decía moviéndole los hombros hasta que la joven despertó.

-eh!?-se expreso tallándose los ojos.

-la gira, recuerdas!?-pregunto y mikan salto de la cama tirándole sin querer un puñetazo en la cara a su manager.

-itaai-se quejo del dolor.

-kiaaa! no puede seeer, otra vez me quede dormidaaaaa-grito corriendo directo al baño.

-esta niña-sonrió la manager con un ojo morado.

**una hora después mikan y su banda junto con su amigo y manager salían corriendo del hotel hacia su autobús de lujo.**

-a donde iremos señorita!?-pregunto su chofer

-Hacia Miami por favor-le respondió mikan.

-los llevare en autobús!?-pregunto sorprendido

-no tonto, llévanos al aeropuerto -le respondió la manager y el comenzó a darle directo al aeropuerto.

-AH TODA VELOCIDAAD Como El mismo Turbooooo!que vamos muy tardee-le grito la manager y el chofer piso el pedal ocasionando que todos se cayeron hay a rodar bajo los asientos.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron todos dando vueltas dentro del autobús, cuando ya todos se habían levantado y puesto el cinturón por precaución, mikan se decidió a ir al baño cuando tsubasa salió segundos después y se sentó .

-regreso, ire al baño-informo y tsubasa se sorprendió y volteo rápidamente.

-MIKAN-CHAN NOOOOOOOOOOO!-le grito sosteniéndola del brazo

-que sucede? tsubasa-sempai?-pregunto una mikan confundida.

-eem e-eto..-hizo un tsubasa sonrojado-em…que vas a ir al baño dijiste? n.n-pregunto apenado

-si-respondió confundida

-em eto…pues…-intento decir-a este baño!?-pregunto con una carita de pena

-si!?-dijo confundida-sucede algo?-pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-em….eto…-agacho su rostro-nomas…no re-respires -dijo todo avergonzado.

-em..okeyyyy-alargo confundida mientras era soltada por tsubasa para ir al baño, cuando entro y cerró la puerta desde pues de unos segundos desde afuera se escucho.

-OH POR DIOOOS!-gritoo una mikan quien se tababa rápidamente la naris.

-T-t-t-tsubasa-sempai no deviste comer lazagna con tripas asadas, hiciste una combinación muy HORRIBLE-decía una mikan desde adentro del baño, tsubasa estaba todo rojo y avergonzado.

-Sabían que-grito Sumire la pianista de la banda-Sakura ya te fumaste todo el olor-comento en voz alta, el chofer rio.

-NO DIGAS ESOO!-le gritaba una mikan

-jaja ahora apestaras a lasaña con tripas asadas desterradas del cuerpo de tsubasa-sempai-reía nonoko la baterista de la banda. cuando hizo ese comentario todos comenzaron a reír, menos tsubasa quien se encontraba realmente avergonzado.

-QUE NO DIGAAAN ESOOOOOO! T.T-gritaba una mikan que en eso intento abrir la puerta del baño para salir e irse a sentar pero no se abria se habia atascado la puerta.

-jajajajaja, te imaginas en el concierto!-pregunto anna que era una de las coristas riendo.

-que?-preguntaron todas.

- hoy damos a reconocer la nueva fragancia de mikan sakura,que es tripas asadas desterradas del cuerpo de tsubasa-sempai- imito anna la voz de hombre y todos rieron

-oigaa!?-dijo mikan desde adentro, pero ellos seguían con su carilla.

-jajaja se ara super famoso jajaja-rio wakako la otra corista

-em. etoo!-dijo mikan desde dentro del baño, pero la ignoraro.

-Mikan-chan pero que perfume traes huele a..mm..huele a lasaña con tripas asadas desterradas del cuerpo de alguien..mmm..-y rieron todos.

-OIGAAAAN!-grito mikan pero la volvieron a ignorar

-jajajaja -rio el manager-ya se jajaja.. mmm. que rico huele tu perfume señorita Mikan-chan ajajjajaja.. muy muy rico jajaja-cuando la manager hizo este comentarios todos quedaron callados.

-7.7-la miraron asi-

-pero que comentario fue ese?-pregunto anna

-o.O-mirada de manager apenada

-ya pues u.u-dijo agachando el rostro avergonzada y todos comenzaron a reírse.

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-ese grito se escucho hasta fuera del autobus.

-QUE SUCEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-le preguntaron todos

-Me quede atorada T.T-dijo una mikan triste

-jajajjajajajajjajajajajajjaja-comenzaron a reírse todos.

-Ees encerio 7.7 groseros...me quede atascada aquí dentro y no me gusta su ambiente-comento con tristeza y pena.

-jajajajajaja,,-

-Noticias de última hora, mikan-chan se ah quedado atascada en el baño, y ahora la interpretación de la canción ¨Como es que Termine así¨-imito la voz de hombre anna.

-jajajajja -

-o la canción de ¨como a rayos me hiciste oler¨-imito la manager

-es ver 7.7-la miraron todos.- y es como rayos me hiciste ver..-añadieron todos

-jaja si, lo se, pero se lo cambie, en vez de ¨ver¨es ¨oler jajaja. entienden!?-le pregunto mirando que ellas no se rieron -¨oler a lasaña con tripas-

.-

-jajaja-solo se escuchaba su propia risa solitaria.

-7.7-mirada de todos-

-...ya pues ya Y.Y-dijo toda triste y avergonzada mirando hacia la ventana.

-7.7-mirada de mikan desde el baño

-oigan y mikan-chan!?-fingió sumire mirándolas entretenidas

-en el baño disfrutando el ambiente-respondió wakako -verdad sakura!?-pregunto y todos comenzaron a reír.

-No T.T no lo disfrutoo-respondió mikan triste-ya saquenmeee-suplico-me muerooooooooo….-

-lamentamos decirles que hemos perdidos a la cantante SAKURA MIKAN por intoxicación en el baño-comento el chofer quien se metió a la carilla.

-jajajjajajajaa-comenzaron reír todos, acepto tsubasa quien seguía avergonzado. y con los ojos llorosos.

-chicooos. pierdo la respiraciooon..ya no aguanto este holor…saqueenmeeee T.T-suplicaba mikan

-oh noo ! que horrro, llamen a emergencias y díganle que mikan necesitara un baño de tomate por el resto de su vida-se burlo anna.

-jajaja- comenzaron reír.

-groserotees 7.7-dijo una mikan escuchando sus burlas. luego volteo a la ventana y vio que un señor la observaba interesado desde el otro carro.

-7.7 cochinon-dijo para luego bajar la cortina-lo que me faltaba T.T-

-jajaja, no espérame, que esta buena esta carilla- comento el manager.

-osea que les importa mas su carilla que mi muertee causada por un venenoso olor!?-les pregunto en voz alta y todos quedaron en silencio un poco pensativos.

-SIII!-respondieron para luego reir.

-jajajaja oigan oigan..-les hablo sumire y todos voltearon

-LAS MANOS HACIA ARRIBA LAS MANOS HACIA ABAJO,, Y TODOS LOS GORILAS.. HOU HOU HOU(8)- sumire imito a un mono

-?- a todos les apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza hasta a mikan.

-no recuerdan el video cuando Sakura participo en el bosque de la ciudad de mexicali? que sus axilas estaban todas peludas?-pregunto para luego carcagearse

-ajajajajjajajajaa-rieron todos

-OEEE PERMYY!-le grito una mikan sonrojada y enfurecida

-y como dice chicas-grito permi- LAS MANOS HACIA ARRIBA, LAS MANOS HACIA ABAJO Y TODOS LOS GORILAS?-GRITO

-HOU!HOU!HOU-hicieron todas imitando a unos gorilas para luego reirse.

-jajajaj...y-ya me acorde que tambien ese día se quedo atascada en el baño, no? jajaja, y tuvo que salirse por abajo en forma de gusanito jajajajaja-hablo anna

-jaja y cuando fue a hacer su actuacion del baile de los gorilas, y levanto los brazos hacia arriba no vio que tenia todo su pelaje ahi jajajaja-comento la manager.

-OIGAAN YA BASTAA!-grito-E-E-ESE DIA S-SE ME OLVIDO DEPILARME 7,7-excuso-ADEMAS YA ME DEPILO CADA 4 DIAAAS ASI QUE PARENLEE-les ordeno

-gracias por la informacion jajajaja-rieron todas.

-jaja mikan-chan si que imitaste muy bien a los monos ese dia-hablo nonoko

-gggggrrr 7.7-gruño una mikan molesta

-jajajajjajajaja-

-OIGAAAAAAAAAAAN!-grito-QUE ME SAQUEN NO ME GUSTA ESTAR AQUI-

-no esperate un poco maaas.. jajajajaja apenas si estamos empezando con la carrilla jajaja-rio sumire

-T.T por que tengo un grupo tan pero tan carrillero!?-se pregunto una mikan

-OIGAN SE ACUERDAN CUANDO SAKURA SOLTÓ UN GAS DE LOS NERVIOS DESPUÉS DE EL CONCIERTO DE LAS VEGAS HACE DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO!?-pregunto sumire con muchos ánimos de seguir la carrilla.

-TEEEEE CUELGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Exploto una mikan desde el baño.-que mentirosa me saliste Permy-decia una mikan con el rostro agachado.-no fue un gas, fue la pelota se estaba desinflando porque la pise sin querer 7.7-grito molesta

-si y el niño te patio, jajajajajjaaja-rio permy.

-7.7-mirada de mikan desde el baño.

-oi mikan pero que comiste ese dia!?-pregunto la manager para luego soltarse a reir.

-EEH!?-se expreso una mikan toda avergonzada y roja de los pies a la cabeza...

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-rieron todos

-YA ES SUFICIENTE! ESTO ES BULLYNG-les grito

-oh! Enserio!?-preguntaron sarcasticamente todas para luego reírse.

-porque a mi? T.T-

**continuara…**

* * *

><p>les gustoooo :O<p>

espero que siii, este fue el primer capitulo el segundo esta mucho mejor :D

me inspire demaciadooo xD. en el baño no claro jaja pobre mikan quedo atorada jajajajaja...

SALUDOOOS :D GRACIAS POR LEEER n.n


	2. Esto Solo Sucede En Miami!

HOLAA, Como estas? n.n

Aqui les dejo otrocapitulo :D que lo disfruteeeeen n.n!

* * *

><p><strong>2.-Esto Solo Sucede en Miami!<strong>

* * *

><p>cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, salieron todas las chicas disfrazadas, primero salio sumire tenía un gorro de vaquero y unos lentes para el sol, luego salio anna llevaba puesta una peluca color rubia y unos lentes para la vista, salió la manager segundos después ella tenia puesta una peluca de trencitas color roja, y se pinto unas pecas en su rostro, luego salio nonoko estaba vestida de…de…payaso?... todos la voltearon a mirar.<p>

-es enserio!?-preguntaron sumire, anna y la manager.

-si!? asi nadie sabrá que soy yo-dijo mientras caminaba con sus zapatones gigantescos y llevaba en sus manos cargadas las maletas. luego las chicas voltearon a la ventana del baño, son una sonrisa grande saludaron a mikan quien seguía encerrada.

-OIGAN YA BASTA!SAQUENME SAQUENMEEE!-suplicaba desde la ventana

-ya déjenla salir pobrecilla -le decía anna -bueno le ayudare a salir yo-dijo entrando de nuevo al camión.

-ey ey! nonoko-san tómale una forma jaja-rio sumire y nonoko saco la cámara y tomo la foto-va para facebook-sonrió divertida.

**después de varios segundos sale mikan.**

-fiu-fiu, -le chiflaron las chicas

-porque te vestiste tan sexi ?-bufaron en lo alto, para luego reírse, mikan se cruzo de brazos. ella vestía un pantalón color gris roto y todo fodongo, quiero decir aguado, y su camisa era de tirantes también aguada y con un dibujito de una carita feliz en ella, botas vaqueras y tenía una cachucha color naranja, masticaba chicle como si no tuviera modales y tenia puesto unos lentes negros.

-Mee las váan a pagaaarr-imito la pronunciación de un vaquero luego las cruzo de lados, ellas solo le sonreían divertidas.

-vamos chicas, si no se nos va el avión!-las apuro la manager.

-tómale foto-le susurro sumire a nonoko y así lo hizo ella.

**cuando compraron los boletos, las chicas se dirigieron a toda velocidad al avión, cuando entraron en él , acomodaron sus maletas y se acomodaron luego en sus asientos. mikan quedo alado de anna y sumire, la manager quedo enfrente de ellas alado de tsubasa y nonoko, wakako quedo alado de unos desconocidos.**

**nonoko observaba confundida el rostro de tsubada, el se encontraba sudando y estaba aferrado a los braceros del asiento, como si el tuviera...**

-Tsubasa-sempai estas bien!?-pregunto nonoko preocupada.

-dejalo, aun no puede superar la fobia contra los aviones-añadió sumire

-ooh!-hirieron todos

-n-n-n-n-n-nn-intento decir

-tranquilo tsubasa-sempai, mejor tomate las pastillas para que duermas durante el vuelo-le decia una mikan desde atras quien le tocaba el hombro.

-pidanle una botella de agua-les oderno mikan.

-disculpe señorita-levanto la mano la manager y se le acerco la muchacha que atendía el avion.

-si señorita!?-pregunto

-podría traerme una botella de agua!?para el joven-dijo apuntando a un nervioso tsubasa sempai.

-si, ensegida-le dijo y se retiro.

-como puedes tenerle fobia a los aviones!?-le pregunto sumire confundida

-puff,, larga historia-dijeron mikan y la manager quienes voltearon hacia arriba...recordando el suceso de como todo inicion..

**tres años atras...FLASH BLACK..**

**-oh mikan-chan, van a pasar todas las peliculas de DESTINO FINAL-dijo un tsubasa muy emocionado que se encontraba sentado en el sillon enfrente de la TV. con palomitas y 4 sodas.**

**-em...es pura muerte no?-pregunto una mikan curiosa**

**-no se, pero tiene que ver algo con Destino, queé no el destino siempre biene de lo romantico?ne?-añadio en forma de pregunta.**

**-ah! si pero... bueno, espero que no sea de miedo porque sabes que soy miedosa-añadio**

**-te aseguro que no es de miedo n.n-le comento-si es de Destino final, ah de ser romantica, tu ya sabes, y si es de miedo, no te preocupes, yo te protego y te tapo los ojos okas!?-lo volteo a ver-acompañane?-e pidio**

**-am ..okey, bueno esta bien... como sabes que me gustan las peliculas románticas . solo la vere por esa razon...-dijo sentándose a su lado para verla juntos..**

**media hora despues...**

**-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-el avioon...l-l-a chica exploto en pedasos-decia un tsubasa que se encontraba abrazando una almohada, las palomitas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.**

**-o.O-mirada de mikan que se encontraba interesada en el suspenso y tragedia de esa pelicula..**

**una hora despues...**

**-otra que mueree, ooh no pense que moriria asi-decia una mikan negando con la cabeza , tsubasa se encontraba ahora abrazado a sus rodillas.**

**media hora despues...**

**-otro avion exploto, sabes lo que significa?-le pregunto mikan sin voltearlo a ver-que otra vez moriran personas wou..que pelicula mas fea-decia una mikan hayandose interesada**

**-n-n-n-noooooo!-gritaba un tsubasa tembloroso.**

**media hora despues...**

**-och! puros aviones que explotan, tsss...-comento mikan**

**-y-yo nunca mas me subire a un avion , no quiero ser parte de DESTINO FINAL 6 T.T-decia un tsubasa tapandose el rostro con una almohada.**

**-neee! es solo una pelicula-le toco el hombro a tsubasa para que se tranquilizara, pero eso solo lo espanto.**

**una hora despues... **

**-todas tratan de lo mismo-comento una mikan... y tsubasa se encontraba con el rostro palido...**

**25 mn despues...**

**-ya vamonos a dormir mañana tenemos que despertarnos tempranos para alcanzar el avion-comento una mikan levantandose del asiento**

**-a-a-a-a-av-vi-vion!?-pregunto un tsubasa traumado.**

**fin de flashblack...**

-Sii, se lanzo las 5 peliculas de Destino final esa noche-comento la manager bajando la mirada.

-todas tenian que ver con un avion y con un tren o.O-comento mikan quien tambien bajo la mirada.

-es todo!?-preguntaron sumire, anna, nonoko y wakako hayandose sorprendidas-solo por las peliculas!?-se preguntaron

-yo pense que casi te aplastaba un avión o que casi se estrellaba-comento sumire

-estas igual que Mikan-chan tsubasa sempai, ella se traumo con choki-comento anna-ajajajajajjaa y hasta la fecha sigue traumada jaja no puede ser jajajaja-se empezo a reir

-oee 7.7 choki si daba mucho miedo 7.7-se defendio una mikan..

**durante el viaje, vallamos con natsume y su grupo, ellos tambien se encontraban diriguiendose a miami en un avion diferente para hacer su gira.**

-oe natsume!?-pregunto machiabe

-mm-fue lo único que hizo

-dices que abran cantantes famosas realmente bellas en el mismo lugar al que vamos nosotros!?-pregunto un machiage interesado

-que si no!?-pregunto kokoro-si a la playa a la que vamos a tocar citaron a otras cantantes famosisimas porque es la Noche especial ¨special nigh¨-le respondio a la pregunta kokoro.

-wou..espero conocer a mi futura esposa hay-decia un machiage sonrojado

-o.O-mirada de todos

-que!? 7.7-los miro fijo-todos tenemos un sueño-añadio luego se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver la ventana.

-si, mi sueño es hacerme amigo de un obni-comento yu tobita uno de los coristas de natsume.

-EEEH!?-se expreso la mayoría

-que!?-pregunto el inocente de yu tobita-todos tenemos un sueño-se excuso.

-sean realistas chicos, -hablo machiage- yu-saa sabes que los obvnis no se haria amigos de un cuatro ojos como tu-le dijo serio y yu tobita a¿gacho el rostro

-y tambien que tu nunca tendrás esposa por feo, -hablo kitsuneme el guitarrista.

-o.O!-

-oe-le grita machiage

-hmp-se expreso un natsume quien solo leai un manga.

-EEH! A quien les has llamado feo!?-le grito machiage

-a los obvnis no les agradan los chicos con lentes!?-se pregunto un yu tobita quitandose los lentes, machiage y kitsuneme se estaban peleando en el transcurso del viaje.

-Deja de llamarme feo, eso es un pecado contra mi belleza, kitsuneme-san 7.7-le dijo machiage sentandose nuevamente en su lugar.

** cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Miami, llegaron primero la banda de natsume y El, rápido marcaron para que llegara una lujosa lemosina que los esperaba fuera del Aero puerto. ah si se me olvidaba, yu tobita llevaba puesto un gorro color azul con rayas blancas una camisa de tirantes gris larga con un numero ¨57¨en ella y un short de los que usan los de basketboll. Machiage tenia puesto ropa de gala e iba bien peinado y con unos lentes de vista puestos, tenia entre sus dientes un palillo, se miraba coqueto el chico. kokoro llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y en su cabello un liston como tipo rambo. Natsume tenia puesto una cachucha color negro, una camisa pegada al cuerpo que le hacia notar sus musculos color esmeralda, un pantalon negro y botas de tacon color cabez. en su rostro llebava puesto unos lentes para el sol. kitsuneme llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas de rayas color roja y rosa, un pantalon de mezclilla botas vaqueras y unos lentes de sol color verdes.**

-limosinas brittney la unica estacion de las mejores limosinas en Miami, con quien tengo el gusto!?-

-em si con kokoro, quisiera rentar una limosina por todo este dia-hablo kokoro

-bien señor, a que hora la quiere!?-

-lo podria enviar ahora mismo lo mas rapido posible al aeropuerto a nombre de el cantante Hyuga Natsume!?-pregunto koko

-oh señor, lamento informarle que el la unica limosina que nos queda la estan limpiando ahora mismo, podrian esperarse una hora u hora y media!?-

-natsume-kun me pregunto que si podriamos esperarlo una hora u hora y media porque la única limosina disponible esta siendo limpiada-

-llamales a otra mejor-se quejo maniage

-estas tonto! agarren esa limonsina que tal si las demas estan ocupadas, por hoy estan llegando muchos famosos para la Noche de playa chicos-les dijo el manager.

-dile que esta bien, pero ni un minuto mas-le contesto natsume recargado en un buro.

**al pasar luego de una hora llegaron Mikan y su banda.**

-Corran Corran, no queremos llegar tarde-las apresuraba la manager.

-hay..-se quejo mikan quien masticaba el chicle con la boca abierta-tengo que ir al baño-dijo un poco apenada

-mikan-cham otra vez al baño!?-preguntaron anna y nonoko.

-me voy a dar prisa si!?¡-les dijo para darles la espalda e irse a buscar el baño.

-pero rapido, te estaremos esperando en los asientos de aca-le grito el manager, sumire y anna se reian de como mikan caminaba, imitaba realmente a un cholo.

-esta chica es super graciosa jajaja-rio sumire y luego anna.

**y con la otra banda...**

-natsume-kun no quieres un poco de este hot dog!?-le ofrecio su amigo kokoro

-no..-respondio serio meintras leia una revista

-natsume-kun y no quieres beber algo!?-le pregunto machiage

-si, un Nestle-le pidió mientras seguía con su revista...segundos después iba pasando su kitsuneme con un agua de ochata en sus manos listo para sentarse alado de natsume, pero por accidente kokoro le metió el pie sin querer haciéndolo tropezar y que derramara el agua de ochata en la camisa de natsume...

-tsss-hace un natsume levantandose con rapidez del asiento antes de que ela gua de ochata llegara a otra parte y todos pensaran mal de el..

-n-n-n-n-n-n-natsume-kun lo siento-se disculpo avergonzado un kitsuneme. natsume comenzoa sacudir su camisa

-saca una camisa de mi maleta-le ordeno al manager que segundos después le dio una color gris.

-ahorita regreso-les dijo...

-tonto 7.7-le dijo kokoro akitsuneme

-yo tonto!? tuuuuuuu tonto por atravesar tus patotas 7.7-comenzó la pelea entre ellos..

**mikan llego a donde se encontraban los baños, estaban dos puertas, una de su lado derecho y otra de su lado izquierdo, miro un mono en cada puerta pero ella no distinguía cual era de mujer y hombro, los dos tenían sombreros y el cabello hasta los hombros.**

-ya no me aguanto-pensaba una mikan decidiéndose por cual puerta, y cuando lo hizo entro a la de la mano izquierda, entro y rapido sin mirar a sus lados entro a una de las tasas y cerro con seguro, sin darse cuenta que en ese baño había tasas demasiado extrañas POR DIOS A DONDE ENTRASTE!? alguien mas entro al baño, un azabache quien segundos después...

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito una mikan saliendo de la tasa en donde estaba apunto de hacer sus necesidades, retrocedió con tanta rapidez que la ocaciono caer sentada al suelo observando impactada todas las demás tasas con esa misma forma, cuando vio que alguien la observaba ella lo volteo a ver y se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, aquella persona tenia puesta una cachucha negra, pero no era solo eso... mikan se sonrojo porque el se estaba quitando la camisa color esmeralda dejando ver sus cuadritos.

-kiaaaaaaaa!-grito una mikan tapándose los ojos-pervertidooo tontoo!-le grito aventándole la cacucha que ella traia puesta, dejandole ver el cabello, a Natsume.

-hmp-expreso un natsume-oee! que te sucede!?-le pregunto moelsto

-C-colocate la camisa, que no ves que esta una mujer presenteee!-le gritoo lanzandole ahora un rollo de papel viendo como natsume se quito por completo la camisa.

-Yo no soy el que se equivoco de Baño! y cual mujer solo veo a una Niiñaa muy ruidosa y pervertida!-le grito haciendo que mikan se molestara mucho.

-Ehh!?-expreso-NO SOY PERVERTIDAAAAAA!-le lanzo otro rollo

-Oee deja de lanzarme rollos de papel!-le grito

-pues colocate una camisa YAA!-le ordeno y natsume se coloco la camisa gris.

-..

-oee natsume-kun nuestra limosina ya llego!-le hablo un machiage quien entraba por la puerta del baño. el azabache lo volteo a ver.

-yy-y-ya te la pusiste!?-le pregunto una mikan quien se asomaba por la puerta de una de las tasas.

-tss-se expreso un natsume

-u-u-u-u-uuna m-m-ujer en el baño de hombrees!?-pregunto un machiage sorprendido.

-Kiaa! salgaan los doos de aquiiiii!-les ordeno

-saltee tuu! este es el baño de hombrees!-le grito natsume- y ya me puse la camisa niña ruidosa-le dijo serio, mikan salio y recogió su cachucha, sin darse cuenta que machiage la miraba impactado.

-t-t-u...-dijo señalándola-eres la cantante SAKURA MIKAN-dijo en voz alta y mikan abrió sus ojos como plato..ella no sabia que natsume era un cantante famoso y que el era parte de su banda..

-n-no jeje co-como crees! -dijo toda nerviosa-m-mi n-nombre es Ma-Mauret-corrigió imitando una voz un poco diferente a su voz normal pasando con rapidez a su lado-c-chaoo!-se despidió para salir corriendo lejos de ellos.

-ne! Natsume-kun no se te hace que era la cantante Sakura Mikan!?-pregunto levantando una ceja y viendo hacia la puerta por donde ella salio.-a ella tambien la invitaron a la noche de playa no es así!?-pregunto

-si...a todos los cantantes famosillos del siglo-comento

-y crees que haya sido ella la cantante Sakura mikan!?-pregunto

-no me importa si es o no es, pero si en realidad es esta niña esa cantante, sabe realmente imitar a un tonto-comento y machiage rio por aquel comentario

-s-sie es cierto natsume-kun jajaja se equivoco de baño esa chica jajaja-rio. cuando salieron del baño y se dirigian a las sillas para agarrar sus maletas, kokoro y kitsuneme se estaban carcageando, lo cual confundieron a natsume y a machiage.

-les juro que no llaman ni un poco la atencion jajajaja-les greitaba kokoro apuntando a una chica vestida de payaso.

-ya dejense de burlaar-les grito kokoro desde los asientos de enfrente.

-jajaja y esas pecas tan falsas ?-pregunto el manager ala manager de mikan.

-eeh!?-se expreso la manager molesta,-pues mirate nomas como vienes tu vestido señor ¨moda¨-se burlo

**en eso natsume voltea a su lado y ve llegar a la chica que se encontró en el baño.**

-sabiaa que eras esa Cantante-le dijo machiage a mikan.

-jajajaja que paso ...jajajaja que buscabas en el baño de hombres!?-pregunto un machiage haciendo que mikan se sonrojara

-oee! ya bastaa!-le dijo molesta-no buscaba nada, es simplemente que me equivoque y yaa!-le corrigio.

-jajajaja-se burlaron de ella las dos bandas. mikan se cruzo de brazos. hasta que le llamo la atencion que nonoko le estaba jalando las greñas a kitsuneme, porque el le habia quitado la pelicula de su cabeza.

-devuevemelaaa-le gritaban nonoko arrastrando a kitsuneme por el suelo

-Oigaan ya bastaa!-les grito mikan corriendo hacia ellos, ni se dio cuenta de que traia la etiqueta de la blusa que usaba por afuera y que en su pantalon abajo de la pierna traía un chicle pegado.

-jaja esa chica es siempre asi de distraída e intrépida?-pregunto machiage volteando a ver una rubia que se encontraba a su lado, ella era ana.

-oigaaaana ya bastaa-les gritaba mikan.

-pues...quieres que te responda-anna se sonrojo un poco ante su pregunta o era por otra cosa!?, machiage le sonrió.

-disculpa, no me eh presentado..-dijo un machiage acercandosele-mi nombre es Machiage-se presento con una sonrisa coqueta-cual es el tuyo!?-pregunto

-m-mi nombre...-dijo una anna nerviosa y sonrojada hasta qeue...

-sakura mikan siempre ah sido distraída e intrépida y nunca pasa desapercibida por su gracia natural en ella-se metió entre su platica sumire-Incluso una vez que fuimos en el aeropuerto de holliwood , antes de llegar habíamos retado que quien se quedara dormida seria pintada, y ella fue la primera en dormirse, y cuando estábamos comprando los boletos en el aeropuerto, la tonta no se dio cuenta de que tenia toda la parte del labio superior manchada de negro, y sus mejillas color verde jajaja incluso en el facebook hay fotos de ese dia jajaja-se burlo sumire

-PERMYYYYYYY!-grito una mikan quien corria tras ella-ya callatee callateeee!-le dijo tapandole la boca.

-oe a quien le dices banda borchonosa!?-le grito un manager a la manager de trencitas color rojas.

-pues aquien maaaaaaas!_-le grito la manager de mikan empujandolo.

-sueltameee payasaa del demonioooooooo-gritaba un kitsuneme siendo arrastradoo por nonoko.

-va pal faceboook-decian un tsubasa y un kokoro divertidos.

-y tienes novio!?-le pregunto un machiage a una sonrojada y tierna anna.

-soy una cantante Famosa y a mi me devén de respetaaaar-le gritaba una mikan a sumire quien luego de segundos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-ahhahaha jajajjaja -b-b-b-b-baaastaa jajajaja-reía una mikan quien segundos después sujeto de la peluca de sumire y se la quito.

-oeee SAKURA QUE HACEES!?-le gritoo para quitarle la cachucha que traia puesta.

-quienes son esos locos!?-preguntaban las personas que los observaban

-interesante-susurro un natsume observando a mikan. luego observo como nonoko la chica vestida de payaso arrastraba a un kitsuneme, una anna conociendo a un machiage, un manager discutiendo con otro manager,la cantante mikan golpeando a la chica de nombre permy, y kokoro y un chico con una estrellita en su mejilla tomando fotos...los demás solo observaba al igual que natsume.

-y aquí tenemos una pandilla de locos disfrazados que se encuentran peleando dentro del aeropuerto de Miami..woy pero que drama, -dijo grabando a la payasa y aun chico siendo arrastrada por ella -espectacular no lo creen?,soy Ami Parkizon desde el aeropuerto de Miami en : **Esto Solo Sucede En Miami**- se despidio la reportera de las camaras.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

**les gustooo? :O**

**ESPERO QUE SI Y NO AVERLOS DECEPSIONADO :3**


	3. Pervertido Gorilon!

Holaa n.n como estas? :o espero que muy bien ;D

No me pertenece Gakuen alice ni sus pernosajeees! 3

aqui les dejo otro capitulo que lo disfruten! LES DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO 3

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3-<span>Pervertido Gorilon! <span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando las dos bandas dejaron por fin de pelear, que por cierto que bonito se presentaron, a golpe titititi que chicos…seguimos, cuando se presentaron los chicos cada banda se fue en diferente limosina.<p>

-ne! yo no sabía que era la banda del preciosos Hyuga natsume-decía una permy sonrojada

-precioso !? jaja de donde!?-pregunto una mikan .

-si tan solo viera sabido que era él y su banda, no me viera comportado asi!-dijo toda avergonzada-todo es tu culpa Sakuraa-le dijo señalandola.

-blablablaa-hizo una mikan cruzandose de brazos

-hay no, seguro ahora piensa que soy una chica corriente-comenzo con preocupacion

-puees…-hizo una mikan encogiéndose de brazos

-7.7-

-jeje n.n -le decía en forma de broma-que le ven a ese tipo!?-pregunto mikan haciendo cara de fushi.

-que canta muy hermoso-le respondió nonoko

-y muuuuy guapo-dijo sumire con corazones en sus ojos

-jajaja guapo!? ajajaja de donde le ven lo guapo!? si le siguen diciendo eso lo volverán horriblemente vanidoso 7.7-comento una mikan algo molesta

-estas celosa de que tenga muchas admiradoras-comento sumire

-claro que nooo-dijo una mikan rasgando su nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

-tal vez el no sea como los demás que has conocido mikan-chan-comento anna para tranquilizarla

-para mi todos son iguales, toodos los cantantes son siempre iguales, SON UNOS VEMES- dijo en voz alta

-Vemes!?-preguntaron todos

-Vanidoso, Egoistas, Mentiroso, Egosentricos, Solo piensan en ellos mismos, y te apuesto a que el es igual, con solo verlo me lo imagino-dijo cruzandose de brazos y volteando a ver la ventana.

-mikan-chan-dijeron anna y nonoko.

-eres una amargada con los hombres-le comento sumire y mikan la volteo a ver con un rostro serio luego agacho su rostro.

-te quedaras sola y amargada el resto de tu vida-

-Sumire-san-dijo anna

-Ya cierra el pico-la manager le lanzo una almohada de la limosina.

-Eh! es la verdad-dijo sumire cruzándose de brazos

**Pdv de mikan**

**Porque me juzgan!?, tal vez sea demasiado exagerada en eso de que ¨Todos los hombres son iguales¨, pero aun no lo eh superado…**

**Permy si que se paso con lo que comento… siempre nos estamos peleando pero digo.. no tenia porque decirme que soy una amargada y que viviré sola..**

**Chihuahua Siento mis ojos humedecidos, no quiero que me vean llorar, me duele mi corazón de tan solo pensar en el pasado….**

**si comprendieran que pasar por algo como lo que pase es tan horrible, yo estaba tan ilusionada y enamorada de esa persona, pero el…..el..**

**-**_Mikan-chan estas bien!?tu….estas llorando?-__**me sorprendieron aquellas palabras provenientes de anna, no quise voltear no quería causar un estrago. pero ya mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer una por una.**_

_**-**__Vez lo que ocasionaste Permy-__**Escuche como Sara mi manager le gritaba mientras le lanzaba otra almohada**_

_-hay ya!-__**Y Hoy como permy se quejo.. en realidad no quería voltear, y no lo hice. **_

_**Mientras ya dejaba porfin de dolerme el corazón, Recordé que iríamos al Hotel Mozza, Ahora que Recuerdo hay van a alojarse todos los cantantes famosos que fueron invitados para esta noche de playa, me pregunto quieres estarán!? tan solo espero que no El….ya han pasado dos años desde lo sucedido, pero aun tengo miedo de volvérmelo a encontrar…**_

_**pero porque me pongo tan nerviosa!?...**_

_**cuando por fin llegamos baje de la limosina sin dirigir ni una sola palabra, me dirigí hacia mis maletas, recuerdo bien que el chofer me las bajo, y observe enfrente de mí una hermosísimo mar, me quite la cachucha y mis gafas las guarde, quería disfrutar del hermoso clima que hacia en miami , la playa era estupenda, los rayos del sol me pegaban, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía esta calidez de sus rayos.**_

_**-**__Woyy ya miraro el Hoteel-__**grito wakako voltee a verla ella estaba toda emocionad, y yo también, en verdad era precioso, luego de unos minutos llegaron servidores para cargar nuestras maletas y llevarlas para el lujoso hotel, ya quería ver nuestra habitación, seguro tendría una hermosa vista hacia el bello mar, ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no contemplaba el atardecer, y espero que lo llegue a observar hoy.**_

_**todas nos paramos después de unos minutos, observe las escaleras que teníamos que bajar, wou esto era estupendo, me quite mis botas y mis calcetines definitivamente quería sentir la tierra de la playa, cuando las terminamos de bajar, la tierra estaba cálida, se sentía tan bien, luego nos dirigimos al Hotel, si, seguramente nuestra habitación tendría una estupenda vista..**_

_**Abuelo….si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo…. me pregunto como seguirás!?..desde la última vez que te vi…espero y estés tomando tu medicamento como te ordeno la enfermera…**_

_**-**__wouujojooo mireeen nada mas la pisciinaaa!-__**decía Permy ahora ella parecía una niña de cinco años, aun que siendo sinceras, la piscina era enorme y no solo eso, si no que tenia la forma de un gran signo musical y tampoco era solo eso, sino que también tenía toboganes y resbaladeros, esto era sensacional… mire a mi alrededor y habían muchas personas que no parecían asombrarse por nuestra llegada, hay supe que eran cantantes ellos también, las observaba muchas de ellas con bickinis realmente sexys, pero yo no sería capaz de lucir uno así, no porque no tengo la figura que ellas tienen… pero naaa! mientras todo sea divertido qué más da!?..**_

_**cuando entramos al gran Hotel todo era aun más deslumbrante, mire que mi ah mi manager le entregaban unas llaves que decían un numero después estaba entrando a un ascensor y nos metimos todas, el ascensor era grande y tenia bocinas en donde se escuchaba la radio las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrar pero un par de manos las pararon, y eh aquí los bobos monos y su jefe orangután con los que me encontré en el aeropuerto …7.7…**_

-H-HYUGA Natsume-kun-**a sumire se le iluminaron los ojos en cuanto lo vio entrar, no se que le ven 7.7…**

**-**Venimos en son de paz-**hablo su manager las chicas me voltearon a ver con mirada de ¨no arruines el momento¨ ..pero si eran demasiados hombres, no me gusta estar tan cerca de cantantes, y para acabarla el jefe gorilon se coloco a mi lado.**

**-7.7-esa era la única mirada que le podía hacer para que se incomodara y se moviera de lugar, pero el solo me sonrió.**

**-**Hola Pervertida-**Saludo en todo burloso, Que como me llamo este!?**

**-…..-estaba a punto de decir algo, responderle, pensaba en llamarlo¨ Hola sr. Vanidad o jefe Gorilon y sus monillos ruidosos, pero anna y mi manager me hicieron una seña de que me quedara callada, rayos, me estaba comenzando a caer mal, como todos los demás cantantes, **yo** levante una ceja y me aleje unos centímetros más de él, pero él me volvió a sonreír.. de que SE SONREIA!? 7.7**

**-**Hyuga natsume! hoy nos darás una gran sorpresa con tus canciones no es así!?-**pregunto sumire quien se coloco en medio de nosotros dos, Gracias a Dios… **

**-**no te dio buena espina el chico, no es cierto mikan-chan!?-**me susurro tsubasa por lo que sonreí de medio lado y lo volte a ver.**

**-**Tu si me conoces-**le conteste y él me sonrió, cuando voltee a ver a permy y a ese gorilon, solo miraba como el le contestaba con una mirada de esas que cualquier cantante vanidoso hace, ¨seductora¨, nombre si supieran que me molí en trizas, pobre de ese chico que le haga algo a permy y oh vera como le va! en eso veo como me voltea a ver y me sonríe de la misma manera que le sonrió a sumire.**

-7.7-**este tipo me cay mal, pero me vale churro…solo que no soporto a los cantantes como de su tipo…todos igualitos, vanidosillos y blachblach.**

**cuando por fin llegamos a quien sabe que piso, mi manager salio primero y nosotros tras ella.**

**Geniaal . lejos de esos chicos cantantes, oh esperen…. pero porque no se quedan en el ascensor que acaso nos están siguiendo!? que acasooooo les toco en el mismo piso que a nosotras….NOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**-**oh! Hyuga Natsume-kun les toco en el mismo piso que a nosotras, que emocioon-**Escuche a sumire y a nonoko como suspiraban , mientras que anna seguía con ese chico pelón conversando, no me parecía nada bueno…chicas no se metan con cantantes…..T.T…escuchen mi consejo.**

**-**al parecer si-**lo oí contestar, como es que lo oigo contestar si esta como a dos metros de mi?...**

**-7.7-**

**-**kiaa esto es genial, -**por un momento permy me callo mal, ya parecía una de sus fans..7.7..**

**-**podríamos salir a comer todos esta noche después de los conciertos-**escuche que manager comento eso? D:..noo no no noo ni loca saldría con estos cantantes.**

**-**yei! encontré nuestra habitación-**hablo wakako apuntando a una puerta que estaba alado de el chico pelon que se encontraba con anna. 7.7…**

**-**oh y nosotros la nuestra-**apunto un chico de cabello rubio alborotado quien paso a mi lado, yo solo lo voltee a ver, **

**-O.O!-**

**-eeh-me exprese su habitación estaba exactamente enfrente de la de nosotras,, NOOOOO! grite en mi interior. esto era mala suerte…. rápido entre a la habitación toda molesta , no me parecía nada bien que nuestra habitación estuviera enfrente de la de estos cantantes 7.7…**

**-**Mikan-chan estas bien!?-**me pregunto mi manager, las demás estaban ahí afuera conviviendo con esos tipos.**

**-tu ya sabes lo que responderé-le conteste aventándome al sillón para leer una revista.**

**-**Sabes mi niña, no juzgues antes de conocer, ellos parecen buenos tipos-**Me lo dijo de buena gana y con una de sus tiernas sonrisillas que regala al día.**

**-**Deberías Hacer amigos-**me aconsejo, pero no yo no quería hacer amigos, que tal y si me volvía a ilusionar,,, ya me conozco no eh cambiado mucho….**

**-tu sa-intente decir pero me cayo**

**-**solo amigos, no tienes que intentar algo mas con uno de ellos-**Me sonrió tiernamente**

**-per-intente decir pero ella me interrumpió.**

**-**y si no te caen bien, tratarlos educadamente-**me volvió a sonreír y se marcho para irse con ellos seguramente 7.7..**

**Admito que ella es muy buen aconsejar, a veces suelo ser un poco testaruda… un poco?...nee si un poco, pero ese consejo que me dio fue bueno, fue como que quisiera decirme!? haz mas amigos. dales una oportunidad¨ pero por mi testadures y miedo es que no lo hago, bueno no le temo a ellos, si no a que se repita la…la historia….**

**y eme aquí solita en todo este cuarto o más bien casa dentro de un Hotel, oy! si es asombroso el cuarto que nos dieron….**

**segundos después yo me encontraba curioseando en todo este lugar que nos dieron….**

**FIN DE PDV **

**Fuera de la gran habitación que les toco, se encontraban los demás conviviendo.**

**-**oh manager! mikan-chan está bien!?-pregunto nonoko algo preocupada

-si no te preocupes, ya hable con ella, tu sabes cómo es-le respondió

-Tiene problemas oh algo asi!?-pregunto kokoro confundido

-depende a qué tipo de problemas te refieras-contesto wakako

-si te refieres a problemas con los hombres…si eso si..-comento sumire

-Permyy!-Anna, la manager, nonoko y tsubasa le lanzaron una mirada de ¨callate¨ algo que le intereso a natsume.

-que!? no es mi culpa lo que le paso anteriormente, ah demás fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.. no es mi culpa que no lo su…-comento y quiso terminar pero se le lanzaron anna, tsubasa y nonoko quienes le tapo la boca-mmmmsmsnsnsmsms-

-si mikan-chan sabe que hablaste de esto con ellos, puff,, te sucederían muchas cosas por la noche-le susurro en el oído y luego le destapo la boca.

-AHAH JEJE em..etoo...jeje y porque no vamos todos a comer antes de que cada grupo empiece con sus ensayos para esta noche jeje!?-intento cambiar el tema nerviosa.

-si-respondieron

-por que no!?-pregunto kokoro volteando a ver a natsume

-ne! natsume-kun te parece!¡?-le pregunto machiage

-si ,me parece bien-respondió serio .

-esperen le preguntare a mikan-chan si nos quiere acompañar-aviso anna para luego entrar a la habitación.

-Mikan-chan-sonrio buscándola

-nani!?-pregunto una mikan levantándose del sillón y volteándola a ver con curiosidad

-los chicos y nosotras saldremos a comer, no nos quieres acompañar!?-pregunto anna

-I.I -mirada de mikan-con ellos?!-se pregunto

-vamos mikan-chan, para convivir un rato, hace mucho que no convivimos con chicos-hablo anna

-chicas que sucede por que se tardan tanto!?-pregunto tsubasa entrando al gran cuerto.

-pues..-dijo una mikan pensativa

-ne mikan-chan acompáñanos!?-le sonrió tsubasa acercándose a ella.

-bueno..-respondio con una dulce sonrisa hacia tsubasa.

-chicos estan listos para irnos!?-entro la manager y nonoko atras de ella, después de ella entraron los demás.

-ahora que lo pienso!?-dijo nonoko-porque ni una de nosotras se ah quitado los disfraces!-dijo avergonzada y todas se sonrojaron.

-kiaaa!-gritaron todas los chicos se quedaron con un signo de interrogación y una gotita de anime en su rostro.

-vamos, chicos! nosotros también desvariamos cambiarnos-comento un natsume quien salia de la habitación de las chicas.

-mientras ustedes se cambian, nosotros también lo haremos

-me cambiaree-decían unas

-me pondré esto-decían otras

-si esto está bien-decían otras .

-que ridículas seguramente nos vimos cuando entramos al Hotel-grito sumire

-Dios! con razón se nos quedaban mirando todos de una manera tan rara-hablo anna sonrojada

-ni se quejen eeh!? que ustedes no iban vestidas de payasitaa 7.7...T.T-les dijo nonoko toda avergonzada buscando que ponerse.

-T.T-cara de todas las mujeres.

después de varios pero varios minutos..

-me veo bien!-se preguntaban unas.

-mujeres!-decían los chicos encogiéndose de hombros quienes esperaban afuera de el cuarto que les toco.

-si se tardan mas no alcanzaremos a ensayar-comento machiage, en eso natsume toco a la puerta.

-quieeeen!?-pregunto una mikan que se acercaba ala puerta, Mikan llevaba puesto un vestido de playa color esmeralda unas zapatillas de poco tacón color blancas, cabello suelto ondulado hasta la cadera y en su cabeza adornaba un sombrero de playa color blanco con un listón color esmeralda, lucia realmente hermosa.

-toc..tocc-seguian tocando, y mikan agarro la manilla de la puerta

-Voyy!-dijo en voz tierna y al abrir la puerta levanta su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesi a unos pocos centimetros, el chico la miro algo sorprendido por tal acerco, a mikan le froto algo de sonrojo por el acercamiento, era la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que se acercaba a persona de esa manera, luego se alejo y frunció el ceño mirando hacia otra parte.

-que quieres!?-pregunto normal y el sonrió ante su exprecion que le parecio divertida y le sujeto la barbilla.

-pervertida pero que cambio das, y pensé que no sabias arreglarte-sonrió divertido haciendo que mikan se molestara, mikan quita la mano de natsume de su barbilla y se aleja.

-Que no soy PERVERTIDA!l-le grito-Gorilon 7.7-lo mira fijo y salio de la habitacion, natsume miraba como caminaba por el pasillo.

-mikan-chan esperame!-le grito tsubasa quien salio pasando de lado a natsume para estar alado de la del vestido esmeralda, nastume los observo un instante hasta que vio salir a las demás chicas.

-wou-dijeron los chicos ecepto natsume-chicas se ven realmente hermosas-contemplo kokoro, kitsuneme, machiage, cuando se encontraban fuera del hotel, curiosiando por las calles, Natsume se encontraba con sumire, pero de un de pronto sus ojos voltearon a mikan quien se encentraba sujetado al brazo de tsubasa.

** mikan se percato de que el azabache aquel se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisilla divertida, lo cual la hizo molestarse.**

-y este que!?-se pregunto una mikan.

-wou miami si que es hermoso, no se te hace Natsume-kun!?-le pregunto sumire quien se encontraba demasiado pegado a él., natsume volteo a verla.

-no como las Vegas-comento

-hablando de las vegas-sonrio maliciosa sumire volteando a ver a mikan.

-7.7-mirada de mikan, anna,nonoko y wakako comenzaron a reirse.

-asi que ya han estado halla!?-pregunto un curioso natsume.

-si, si te contara todas las desgracias que le sucedieron a Sakura jajaja-comenzo a burlarse .

-Tss-hizo una mikan-Pobre de ti permy-le dijo en voz alta mikan estaba sonrojada e haciendo su mano puño y se la mostró como forma de amenaza.

-chicas, chicas comportence! -les decia la manager.

**Cuando comieron y se regocijaron con los platillos esquisitos que habia en miami, se regresaron al Hotel, y cada grupo se puso a ensayar las canciones que cantarian para la Noche especial de Playa, todos los cantantes y sus grupos se vistieron realmente guapos para esa noche, el publico comenzo a llegar y se empezo a llenar el gran escenario que se encontraba en la hermosa playa. una vez que todos los cantantes ya habian bajado , el que Organizo todo el show les dio la gran bienvenida muy tarde claro pero se las dio es lo que cuenta, y les dio a cada quien un numero con el que comenzarían para iniciar el concierto, todos estaban realmente emocionados, y mas Mikan.**

-Mikan-chan aun no han llegado!?-pregunto nonoko algo emocionada, viendo como mikan se asomaba por la gran cortina viendo hacia la gran multitud

-No, pero se que no llegara tarde..-dijo sonriente-donde estarán!?- pensó buscándolos, hasta que sintio posar sobre sus hombros unas manotas que estaban realmente frías, lo cual asusto a mikan y volteo sorprendida.

-A pesar de que no tengas el cuerpo de una modelo o el de estas cantantes , el vestido de noche te queda bien - natsume se le acerco demasiado hasta llegar aun punto en que ella se sonrojo, natsume sonrió coqueto un azabache de ojos carmesí quien miraba de abajo hacia arriba a una mikan que le salia humo por los oídos, ella tenia puesto un vestido floreado que le quedaba hasta las rodillas tenia cola, la cola le quedaba hasta el suelo el vestido que traía era hermoso, el color natural principal mente del vestido era gris, las flores de color blancas, índigo y roja, su cabello estaba trensado pero también un poco alborotado la hacia lucir realmente hermosa esa noche, tenia una flor color roja posando arriba de su oreja derecha sobre su trenzado cabello alborotado, sus pestañas enchinadas , con un poco de sombras color gris , labios rojos y mejillas rosadas, muy bella definitivamente.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-intento decir una mikan-E-E-E-E...-respiro profundamente-uno...doos...trr-trr... ERES UN-apunto alejándose de el-**PERVERTIDO GORILOON**-grito sin darse cuenta de que muchos cantantes la miraban de una manera rara como preugntandose ¨y esta loca¨

-Deja de acosarmee!-le grito empujandolo. y luego miro como todos los demás la veían, mikan se sonrojo apenada y se dio la vuelta.

-mikan-chan!-decia una anna y nonoko sorprendidas, permy llevo su mano a su frente.

-si preguntan...nosotras no la conocemos...solo nos pagaron para tocar sus canciones...solo eso-

**Cuando empezó a iniciar la Noche Especial en la Playa, comenzaron los números especiales, Cantantes famoso ... Paso el primer Cantante y dio una buena interpretación, gritaron aquellos que vinieron a erlo, era un gran publico, aquel er aun enorme lugar, un grandisimo ensenario en tooooda la playa, después de el, paso una Chica de cabello Cenizo lacio largo hasta la espalda, ojos color morados, piel beige clara, era muy hermosisisma y tenia un cuerpo de modelo, tenia puesto un vestido negro sin tirantes, era largo y con olanes, posaba en su cabeza un liston negro, ella era bellizima, mikan la contemplaba de lejos, ella se preguntaba ¨quien era aquella chica, que la mayoria del publico presente le gritaba ¨te amamos Luna¨¨te adorooo¨¨eres grandiosa¨y mas cosas como esas. y no solo eso, ella tenia una preciosa voz como la de Rhianna, canto la cancion de ¨We found Love¨ una de sus canciones mas famosos..**

-Sakuraa-grito sumire desde lejos , mikan volteo rápidamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nos toca después de la siguiente Cantante-le grito la manager jalándola del brazo.

-v-voy-contesto una mikan, cuando se fueron a formar a tras a un par de cantantes se encontraba el grupo de natsume, después de que la cantante famosa Luna termino su interpretación, paso la siguiente cantante.

-Has cantado de maravilla Luna-chan-le alagaba su manager, mikan las observaba a tan solo un metro de ella, aquella hermosa cantante la volteo a ver y le sonrio de una manera que a mikan le pareció agradarle y le correspondió, después la siguio con su vista hasta que vio que ella se dirigirla con brazos abiertos hacia el gorilon y el le correspondía ese abrazo.

-och lo sabia, mujeriego todavia-bufo en lo bajo cruzándose de brazos, luego volvió a voltear, y vio que ellos dos hablaban muy amigablemente, natsume le sonreia coqueto, una de sus manos posaba en la cintura de aquella hermosa cantante ceniza, ella le hacia unos ojitos coquetos y coloco una de sus finas manos en la mejilla de natsume para luego abrazarlo.

-oh...ella sera su...novia!?-se pregunto una mikan algo confundida

-Q-Q-Q-Que hace esa chicaa con mi Natsume-kun!?-pregunto una permy celosa, a quien le salia humo de sus orejas.

-creo que es su novia sumire-san-comento anna viendo aquellos dos cantantes abrazándose.

-míralo de lado bueno permy-le sonrió mikan-de la que que se salvaste el gorilon-la miro levantando las cejas, Sumire le saco la lengua.

-pensé que nunca mas volvería a verte Oppa**(palabra intima en una relación de un supuesto noviazgo)**-le decía con una voz tierna la ceniza al chico de ojos carmesi.

-ya vez que si-le sonrió coqueto.

-pero porque no me llamasta durante todo este tiempo!?-le pregunto colocando sus manos en su cadera bien formada.

-tu sabes mis razones-respondio un natsume medio serio y frió-eh estado muy ocupado con lo de mi gira y los conciertos que tengo que dar-le respondió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-y ahora con ustedes la cantante SAKURA MIKAN y su grupo-natsume escucho aquella presentación después de unos aplausos, eso le llamo la atención y se dirigió sostenido a luna de su mano llenándola hacia la cortina para ver que tal lo hacían aquellas chicas.

-quienes son ellas!?-pregunto curiosa luna con una sonrisa picara.

-solo unas amigas-contesto natsume observando a mikan quien saludaba al gran grupo que le gritaba y aplaudía.

**(en eso comenzó a tocar la Bateris y el teclado aun ritmo que a todos parecia encantarles y emocionarles por lo que comenzaron a hacer mas ruidajo)**

Roar - Katy Perry (Official Music Video Cover) Megan Nicole

**(mikan)**

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a choice<br>I let you push me past the breaking point  
>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.<em>

_**(ella comenzo a moverse a los lados interpretando de maravilla la cancion)**_

You held me down, but I got up  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_**(levanto lentamente su brazo izquierdo mostrando su conejo según ella!)**_

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<br>Louder, louder than a lion  
>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<p>

_**(coristas y Mikan)**  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me roar_

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
>Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes<br>I went from zero, to my own hero

_(guitarra electrica y acustica junto con bajo, bateria y teclado)_

You held me down, but I got up  
>Already brushing off the dust<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
>Like thunder, gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up  
>Get ready cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_(mikan y coristas)_

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<br>Louder, louder than a lion  
>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<p>

_(mikan y coristas) el publico saltaba y gritaba con aquella cancion)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me roar  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll hear me ROAR<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You're gonna hear me ROAR...<em>

_**_(aqui mikan levanto sus dos brazos y retrocedio hacia atras para saltar despues de a ver dicho el ultimo Roar-or)_**_

_Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<br>Louder, louder than a lion  
>Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR<em>

_(coristas y mikan)  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me ROAR  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>You'll hear me ROAR<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(aqui mikan lo canta con todas sus fuerzas para terminar)  
>You're gonna hear me ROAR...<em>

**_(el publico estaba gritándole y pidiéndole que cantara mas, el publico estaba alborotado , sin duda mikan era muy pero muuuuuuuuy famosa)_**

**_-_**WOU ELLA INTERPRETO DE MARAVILLA LA CANCION DE¨ROAR¨-Decia una reportera quien firmaba atras de los escenarios -Esta chica tiene un Don Magnifico de saber interpretar las Canciones al Publico y Hacernos Sentir la vibra de sus Palabras, en pocas palabras sabe como llegar a nuestro corazón-comentaba la reportera- pues claro Lissa, Sakura Mikan-chan siempre ah cantado canciones que tengan que ver con lo que ella siente, paso, esta pasando y mucho mas-hablo el otro reportero.

-wou si que la admiran-comento una luna realmente sorprendida, luego volteo a ver a natsume y el se encontraba sonriendo de medio lado mirando a mikan, una mirada que a luna paralizo un poco.

* * *

><p>Les gusto!?...:D<p>

espero que sii. gracias por sus comentarios

SummerOn-Off :SIIII ESTA GENIAL LA CANCION YA LA ESCUCHEEE, Y ME IMAGINE A MIKAN YA NATSUME INTERPRETANDOLA, ESTA GENIAAAL! MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS ESA SERAAA , GRACIAS POR TU APOYOOOOOOOOOO 3 espero no decepsionarloos :3

sakuraXmikan17 : muchas gracias por leer el capitulo :D graciiias enseriooo Espero no decepsionarlos nunca n.n! 3

Graciias por leer :D que bueno saber que te gusto el capitulo :D espero que sigas leyendoome :D y yo no decepsionarte 3

tutina200 es lo que queria saber que les gustara mi historia para continuarla, muchas gracias por comentar me animan mucho sus reviews 3 espero no decepsionarlos :D

guest: gracias :D se pondra mas interesante la historia espero eso y gracias por leer :D

sasha : jeje enserio?! graciias :D que bueno que se te haga graciosa, si queria hacer algo asi tipo comedia romantica, espero que te gustee n.n

Zaida Martinez : muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D espero no decepsionartee n.n


	4. Estas EmbarazadO?,Cantar con el Gorilon?

HOLAA! COMO ESTAS!?

ESPERO QUE BIEN, YO TAMBIEN :D !

ANtes que todo:

NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!

ME ENCANTA ESTE ANIME!

Aqui les dejo un hermoso capitulo! que lo disfruteen! se llama estas embarazado!?

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.-4 Estas EmbarazaOOOO!?Reunion de Cantantes!Interpretar una cancion con el !<strong>

* * *

><p>Atrás de las cortinas mikan y las chicas se abrazaban.<p>

-Waa lo hicieron genial chicas!-felicito mikan abrazando a cada una.

-lo sé, somos todas geniales-comento sumire

-Mikan-chan el ultimo Rooaar que hiciste estuvo excelente-le dijo la manager tocándole el hombro

-si…Roooaaag jajajaja-se rio sumire-Muéstrale a los hombres que si se te acercan tu les harás un Roooaaag-se burlo

-7.7 A si!?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, apunto mikan de hacerle algo a sumire escucha sorprendida la voz de por quien esperaba.

-Sakura!-

-Ruka-Pyo!?-dijo en voz alta volteando a ver, a lado de aquel rubio alto se encontraba Hotaru.

-Hotataaa Ruka-pyo!-grito -Si vinieroon-corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo.

-claro que si Sakura! una actuación tuya no nos la perderíamos mi amada, yo y el inquilino que viene en camino-lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz absolutamente tierna y emocionante y un sonrojo penoso en su rostro, mikan levanto el rostro se quedo en blanco,,, comenzo a intentar procesar aquellas palabras en su cabecita y se alejo sorprendida de ellos, levanto una ceja y parpadeo un par de beses sus ojos almendrados.

-Ee-e-e-e-..-Trago saliba-**-ESTAS EMBARAZADO**?-pregunto impactada que ni cuenta se dio de que se aquivo al preguntar..

-embarazada sonza… Imai esta embarazada-le corrigió sumire.-esperen…-dijo para procesar

-QUE !?-gritaron todas sorprendidas, haciendo que luca y hotaru se sonrojaran un poco.

-Embarazada…..procesando…..reiniciando… I.I…..reiniciando programa 2 de 10…4 de 10 ….5 de 10…...6 de 10…5de 10..0 de 10….. -150 de 10….-

-IMAI ESTA EMBARAZARAA!?-pregunto la manager con la boca abierta

hotaru poso su mano en el estomago que estaba un poquito inflado.

-Pero cuando paso esto!?-preguntaron anna y nonoko con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-nonono…COMO PASO ESTO!?-pregunto wakako y sumire, los chicos se sonrojaron.

-em eto..-intento decir un Luca sonrojado y apenado- el de cómo paso um….. creo que esta mejor la primera pregunta que hicieron -dijo apenado.

-o.O-mirada de wakako y sumire , mikan seguía en blanco..

-procesando…I.I…procesoo…yo procesaarr...-

-s-s-sere abuela!?-pregunto una mikan que aun seguia realmente impactada hasta que..

-ULTRA BAKASOO!-hotaru le lanzo un bakaso con su ultra maquina nueva y remoldada que invento ya hace un par de años.

-ITAAAIIII-grito una mikan cayendo al suelo

-Tiaa Baka, Seras Tia-le repitio mirandola fijo.

-SERE TIAAA- a mikan se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Cuantos meses tienes Imai!?-pregunto una sumire facinada con la noticia.

-tiiaaa-repetia mikan quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Apenas vamos para el primer mes-respondio un Luca sonrojado y alegre.

-Tiaa…sere tiaa..-volvi a repetir una mikan

-Wou facinantee! -les felicito la manager

-hermosoo-decía nonoko y anna con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-tiaa-decia mikan

-Nee! entonces no saben si es mujer o Hombre, verdad!?-pregunto sumire

-Tiaa-le decía una mikan sujetándola de los pies y se los jalo.

-OEE!PERO QUE!?-pregunto una permy siendo tirada por mikan-SAKURA QUE TE PASA!?-le pregunto

-Seree tiaaa-decia emocionada

-POR LAS BARBAS DE SANTO CLOUS…SAKURA REACCIONA-le decía una sumire quitándosela de encima.

-aww mikan-chan está emocionada-decia anna y nonoko hasta que sumire la sujeto de los brazos y le dio una ligera cachetada.

-eeh!? nani!?-pregunto una mikan reaccionando

-Boba….tonta…zonsa….rana…..sorda…..enferma…..gorda….anorexica…..ciega….fea….enana….Bicho….mosca….Zonsota….Rara….traumada…Histeriza….Obesa…sancuda…apestosa…sudorosa…pedorra….Tonta…-le dijo sumire para ver si ya reaccionaba mejor..

-Eh!-se expreso-Porque me estas insultando!?-le pregunto molesta hasta que recordó lo del bebe..

-KIA! seree tiaa! VOY A SER TIIAAA-lo grito a los cuatro vientos levantándose del suelo.

-esto hay que celebrarlo no creen!? y si despues del concierto de esta noche todos vamos a cenar!?-pregunto la manager.

-Hotaruuuuuuuu-corrió hacia ella luego se detuvo y observo la pancita-Kia! estoy taaan Feliiiiizzz-la abrazo de los hombros.

**después de unos minutos más en que hablaban de ser una familia y el bebe y wuashuwa, seguía natsume de pasar junto con su banda , se escucho un relajo, fue como un gran coro gritando ¨HYUGA ¨ eso llamo la atención de mikan y de los demás, por lo que se asomaron detrás de escenario por las corintias. así era mikan reconoció aquel solo de guitarra… el iba a cantar la canción de** ¨ **Slow Down ¨**

Slow Down - Selena Gomez (Guy Version Cover)

**(Solo de la guitarra acústica y un poco de bajo con el pedal de la bateria)**

**(Natsume) natsume agacho el rostro y luego cuando comenzó a cantar lo levanto de una manera que enloqueció a sus fans.**

Now that I have captured your attention  
>I wanna steal you for a rhythm application<br>Mr. T says I'm ready for an inspection  
>Show me how you make a first impression<p>

Oh oh  
>Can we take it nice and slow, slow<br>Break it down and jump it  
>Low, low<br>Cause I just wanna party all night  
>In the neon lights so you can let me goooo<p>

**( dio una vuelta a su eje y comenzo a ser sus movimientos que enloquecian mas a sus fans)**

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
>All night long, baby slow down the song<br>And when it's coming closer to the end here, rewind  
>All night long, baby slow down the song<p>

Oh oh woah woah  
>Yeah baby slow down the song<br>Oh oh woah woah  
>Yeah, baby slow down the song<p>

**(aqui lanzo un beso a todo el publico, nastume sabia como enloquecerlos, tenia el don)**

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
>As long as we cankeep this record on rotation<br>You know I'm good with mouth to mouth recitation  
>Breathe me in, breathe out, so amazing.<p>

**(coristas y natsume)**

Oh oh  
>Can we take it, nice and slow slow.<br>Break it down and jump it  
>Low low<br>Cause I just wanna party all night  
>In the neon lights so you can let me go<p>

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
>All night long, baby slow down the song<br>And when it's coming closer to the end here, rewind  
>All night long, baby slow down the song<p>

Oh oh woah woah  
>Yeah baby slow down the song<br>Oh oh woah woah  
>Yeah, baby slow down the song<p>

**(coristas)**Breathe me in, breathe me out  
><strong>(natsume)<strong>The music's got me going  
><strong>(corista)<strong>Breathe me in, breathe me out  
><strong>(natsume)<strong>No stop until the morning  
><strong>(coristas)<strong>Breathe me in, breathe me out  
><strong>(natsume)<strong>You know I'm ready for it for it, for it yeah (x2)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
>All night long, baby slow down the song<br>And when it's coming closer to the end here, rewind  
>All night long, baby slow down the song<p>

Oh oh woah woah  
>Yeah baby slow down the song<br>Oh oh woah woah  
>Yeah, baby slow down the song<p>

**(al terminar natsume giño el ojo al público, todos estaban gritando, absolutamente todos, los enloqueció, dejando muy abajo a los demás cantantes Hombres por decir.)**

-WWUWUWUW!-gritaba sumire desde atrás. mikan seguía observando

**-**-Supo cómo despertar la noche-sonrió una mikan.

**después de que termino la noche, casi madrugadas, el Jefe y organizador los reunieron a todos para darles una noticia y hacerles una propuesta .**

-Primero que nada! FELICIDADES! ESTA NOCHE HUBO MONTONES DE PERSONAS, -dijo realmente emocionado-Gracias por venir, y lo hicieron muy bien chicos, ustedes volvieron aun más famoso a mi Hotel-agradecía con una semi lagrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero …casi ni se miraba…sigamos..

-aun que claro, me cobraron mucho, pero eso no es la cosa, tengo más-presumió con una sonrisa picara-Ahora quiero decirles que ya tengo planeado lo que harán mañana para este viernes por la tarde-dijo y todos quedaron interesados.

-ahora bien lo que harán será, que cada cantante tiene que cantar e interpretar una cancion con otro cantante -dijo y muchos comenzaron a verse y a elegir con quien querían cantar.

-Nonono!-dijo el Jefe y organizador-esta vez los papelitos decidirán, primero las mujeres tendrán el siguiente honor, Hombres sus Nombres están escritos en estos papelitos-señalo apuntando a una muchacha vestida de sirvienta que sostenía entre sus manos una gran tasa transparente , y los hombres tendrán el honor de agarrar uno de los papelitos de este lado-señalo a un hombre vestido de gala- Esta tasa que tiene el mayordomo en sus manos, contiene unos papelitos que Indicaran como debe ser o que debe tener la canción que cantara cada equipo el viernes y el que mejor la interprete ganara -sonrió

-equipo?! quien gane?!-preguntaron muchos-está hablando de combate!?

-ajajaj sisis.. esa es la siguiente noticia y mi regalo por hacer famosísimo mi Hotel-dijo bien sonriente

-cada equipo hará su interpretación y todos los que estuvieron presentes para verlos hasta ustedes mismos votaran por quien la interpreto mejor, y ganara un viaje a hawaii, donde se podrán hospedaran gratuitamente durante una semana en mi lujoso Hotel-sonrió y todos quedaron fascinados.

-con nuestro grupo de musica!?-preguntaron algunos cantantes

-am si.. esa es la otra noticia-dijo bajando el rostro seriamente

-Sus grupos de música no participaran, será un viaje solo para los cantantes principales-respondió y algunos se quejaron.

-que!?-expresaron muchos.

- pero si el equipo que gana tiene grupo, su grupo se podrá hospedar en este Hotel por 5 días- dijo sonrientes y a todos les pareció bien. luego el volteo a ver auna dulce muchacha que levantaba su mano y le dio el pase de hablar.

-y seria todo!?-pregunto una mikan mirándolo curiosa

-pues… ah si si.. digo no.. no sería todo…el que gane ira a un programa de T.V que también se encuentra el Hawai-sonrió

-mm-hizo una mikan hallándose interesada..desde lejos luna observaba a natsume.

-espero que me toque con mi oppa, hace mucho que no cantamos una juntos-pensó haciendo la carita de ¨:/¨

-bien! ahora tanto hombres como mujeres empiecen a agarrar sus papelitos-dijo aplaudiendo- pero claro uno por uno, hagan filaa-les ordeno felizmente.

**las chicas se formaron y los hombres..los hombres…ellos no hicieron fila…**

-dije que filaa 7.7-los volteo a ver el jefe y organizador seriamente a los hombres. claro solo hicieron fila los y las cantantes. los demás se quedaron sentados.

-una vez que todos tengan sus papelitos..Favor de no abrirlor porfavor siententee-les ordeno viendo como unos estaban abriendo el papelito.. cuando ya todos agarraron papelito ,mikan fue la última en sentarse.

-Bien empezamos por la chica de aquí-dijo apuntando a una rojisa de ojos esmeralda, quien se puso algo nerviosa.

-em y-yo!?-pregunto.

-si si usted, mi súper dedo la señalo a usted, así que por favor Charllota abra el papelito y de el nombre de quien tiene el honor de cantar con usted-dijo sonriente y la joven se levanto y abrió el papelito.

-Rita Nick!?-dijo en forma de pregunta pues no conocía aquel nombre y volteo a ver a la persona que se levanto.

-q-quien me abra tocado!?-se preguntaba una mikan nerviosa-Cayos… y porque tenía que ser hombre!?-pensó molesta

**así pasaron cuatro más chicas con los que hicieron pareja hasta que llego a señalar el Super dedo a mikan.**

-sigue uuuuuusteed-señalo sonriente

-mmm-hizo una mikan sintiendo una ansiedad en sus estomago se levanto y abrió nerviosa el papelito

-Hyuuga Natsume!?-dijo sin percatarse de quien era, luego volteo nuevamente a leer el papelito su mente se puso en blanco por varios segundos…

-Que!?-penso una luna sorprendida

-ehehehe!?-se expreso mikan-El..El Gorilon Acosadoooor!?-dijo aun mas confundida volviendo a leer la hojita,

-Gorilon Acosadooor!?-se preguntaron muchos. mikan volteo a ver a natsume y el a ella con una sonrisa divertida ante la expresión de la castaña.

-n-no se puede cam-intento decir..

-No-respondió con rapidez el Jefe marginándose lo que le preguntaría aquella chica.

**asi hasta temrinar con todo mundo, me da flojera escribir con quien se quedo cada quien xd, son muchos cantantes xd, solo con los que son importantes en esta historia ;)**

-bien los hombres háganme el favor de abrir sus papelitos con su pareja, pero no hay necesidad de que me digan que les toco.-les dijo- bueno ya se pueden retirar a sus dormitorios ya me dio sueño-dijo en voz alta para luego irse.

-T.T-mirada de mikan

-por favor.. muchas quisieran a ver quedado conmigo-le contesto un natsume mirándola coqueto.

-pero yo noooo T.T-decía tristemente.

-ah! estas segura!?-dijo un natsume para luego sujetarla de la cintura y acercarla a el levantándole la barbilla para quedar muy cerca de su rostro, el rostro de mikan se sonrojo ,salieron de la gran sala los demás y aquello que estaba pasando entre ellos lo vieron Sumire, Kokoro, Machiage, nonoko, anna, kitsuneme, Luna, la manager, el manager, Luca, Hotaru, Wakako, Yu tobita desde atrás, ellos solo miraban la espalda de natsume y los pies entaconados de mikan ah si, y como su mano posaba en la cinturita de mikan...creo que ellos pensaron en ese momento que natsume…la besaba!?

-POR LAS BARBAS DEE …..-intento decir Permy sintiendo unos celos en su interior pero la manager le tapo la boca para seguir observándolos, como mikan después de unos segundos lo empujo lejos de ella. luna miro de una manera odiosa a mikan,luego bajo el rostro sonrio de una rara manera y se fue de aquel lugar y se fue de aquel lugar.

- Estoy súper segura! -respondio dándose la vuelta lista para irse pero natsume la sujeto de la mano, cosa que impresiono a todos, y la volvió a acercar a él con rudeza.

-*..*-mirada de todos impactados. en eso tsubasa iba saliendo de el salón y se topo con toso, tsubasa fue curioso y observo sus miradas hacia donde se dirigía

-SANTAS PATATAS-dijo sonrojado de pies a cabeza-M-M-M-MI-MI….-intento decir pero machiage y kistuneme le taparon los ojos,..esperen porque los ojos!?

-chicos!? es la boca que no!?-le pregunto un tsubase ciego confundido y los chicos rapido le taparon la boca, ellos pensaban en: dos chicos y un beso!?.pero no era eso... ya quisieramos que fuera eso no!?.. pero como ellos miraban desde atrás de la gran espalda de natsume y mikan era delgada y chaparra, pero como el la tenia, se podía pensar mala, y a yu tobita le salió sangre de la naris...Bola de malpensados!? :o.

-DEEJA DE HACER ESOOOO TONTOO LOCO PERVERTIDOOO Y GORILON ACOSADOO!-le grito para luego salir corriendo lejos de él. nastume observo como corría pero segundos después volteo , y vio como los dos grupos supuesta mente aparentaban hacer algo….

ocultando realmente lo que vieron…. Anna pero que estas observando o mas bien contemplando!?..la..Pared!?..yo crei que hay falto una foto….Sumire que tanto señalas al techo!?...deveria ser al cielo que no!?...Kokoro, Kitsuneme y machiage estaban haciendo como que miraban algo por el Aipood. hay pero que tontos…les falto encender el Aipoood 7.7.. la manager y el manager parecían discutir unas cosas porque pues movían muchos sus manos uno con el otro como en señal de ¨asi es¨o ¨pero tu sabes¨ pero….no movían sus bocas..o.O y cómo es eso!?..yo no sabía que eran mimos xd!yu tobita estaba haciéndose el dormido en el piso…que raro!?.tsubasa…tsubasa que estás haciendo!? parecía que estaba bailando, y escuchando música con sus audífonos.. hay tsubasa pero se te olvido conectar los audífonos al celular.! pero los dejo hay colgados y desconectados daa hay tsubasa-sempai xd..wakako y permy estaban hablando con un par de desconocidos cantantes famosos, al menos ellas si lograron ¨hacer como que no vieron nada..¨..fueron las unicas con ideas bien realizadas!?...hotaru y luca se estaban abrazando del lado contrario!?... luca a hotaru y hotaru a su pansa :O! awws que tienroo n.n.

* * *

><p>QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO!<p>

A MI ME ENCANTO :3

espero que austedes tambien jeje decidi ponerle ESTAS EMBARAZADO, NO SE SE ME HIZO INTERESANTE PONERLE UN NOMBRE LOCO, JAJAJA! las equivocaciones de mikan xd la amoo :D 3

los quiero este capitulo se los dedico a todos! :D


	5. Mikan al Rescate!

HOLA! :D Como estas? n.n

espero que bien :D aqui les vengo a dejar otro capitulo n.n

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES n.n**

**amo esta historia n.n **

**que lo disfrteeen3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5.- MIKAN AL RESCATE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente.<p>

**mikan: Flash black **

_-jajaja miren a la tontita jajajaja- una bola de personas que vestían formalmente se burlaban mientras apuntaban a una castaña quien se encontraba con un chico que la empezo a avergonzar enfrente de ellos._

_-dime que esto es una broma-le suplicaba la castaña que veía como aquel chico tenia en sus brazos a una pelirroja a quien segundos después dejo besarle el hombro y volteo a ver a la castaña._

_-Adelaida! pense que eras mi amiga-le dijo con una mirada __decepcionante_

_-jajajajaja! amiga de un bicho como tu!-señalo -que Inocente sakura, que Ingenua, pobre de ti!-le dijo para luego burlarse y mikan comenzó a llorar._

_-estan bromeando verdad!?-pregunto , en verdad ella no lo creía después de tanto tiempo... le dolia el pecho , un dolor que nunca habia sentido. un nudo que no la dejaba del todo poder respirar._

_-no lo es-sonrió orgulloso-por eso nunca te quise besar, en realidad tu nunca me gustaste!no tienes nada que darme de ti, quieres saber algo-le pregunto para luego burlarse- solo te utilice para llegar aqui-sonrió malicioso aquel tipo al que no se le miraba el rostro._

_-no! estas bromeando... es otra...otra de tus bromas!?-preguntaba la castaña sosteniéndole la camisa, ella derramaba lagrimas a morir, su naris estaba roja y su ojos hinchados._

_-sueltame!-la empujo el chico quien luego beso a la pelirroja en frente de la castaña.-no quiero que rompas mi blusa de guezz min-le dijo mirandola seriamente luego acaricio la mejilla de la peliroja y la volvio a besar._

_-como pudistee!?-le gritooo a todo pulmoon y luego comenzó a llorar de todo el dolor, sintio nauseas, se tiro al suelo y comenzo a llorar, mientras era apuntada por todos los amigos de aquel chico que alguna vez decia ¨amarlaa ella¨_

**Fin de flash black, mikan despierta de un susto a las 2:30 am.**

-pero que!?-se pregunto sintiendo como una lagrima le recorría la mejilla.

**PDV De Mikan**

**AQUE DIA QUE RECORDÉ HOY , YO FUI HUMILLADA, FUI UNA VICTIMA, FUI UNA BURLA, DE EL Y DE ELLA! NO SABES COMO TE ODIOOO!**

**ya no podía dormir, ya no conseguia que el sueño llegara a mi, esa..esa pesadilla me robo el sueño.. o mas bien recuerdo... sujete las sabanas con fuerza, en verdad sentia como mi cuerpo temblaba de enojo... no lo eh superado.. me eh dado cuenta que no...**

**Como pudiste! te di todo mi amor, y me desechaste como basura, nunca en mi vida me senti taan humillada, ese diaa fue mi peor pesadilla y es que.. como pudieron hacerme esto!? no conseguía calmarme por nada,pero, ****porque existen personas asi!? esas ni personas son..son demonios. Mikan ya deja de llorar...deja de llorar.**

**ay pero que ingenuaaa! que Inocentee! mi primer amor!? .se burlaron de mi.****ya mikan ya basta.****pero es que se siente tan horrible,**

**senti como mi alma era destrozada por sus propias manos.**

**como mis sentimientos ellos los sumergían en un profundo mar. ****sentí como me apuñalaron la espalda y esta entro a mi corazón.**

**YA MIKAN PARA DE LLORAAR!**

**FIN DE PDV.**

**Mikan se quedo en el baño desahogándose un poco mas, pues si seguía llorando en la habitación, capaz de que alguien la cachaba y ella no queria dar la cara de que aun no superaba su duro pasado. después de que tranquilizo intento dormir un poco mas, ya eran las 4:00 am, cuando ella se quedo dormida el reloj comenzó a dar cuerda y se hicieron las 6:30 cuando mikan volvió a despertarse sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, seria por lo mismo!?... ella se rindio de intentar dormir así que se metió a bañar y cuando se arreglo y se cambio salio a dar un paseo por la playa.**

**Paso una hora y media más tarde.**

-buenos días chicas!-saludaba anna quien fue la última en despertarse

-buenos días-saludaron algunas.

-oigan se me están quemando los huevos, si no les importaaa porfavoor-les grito la manager, y fueron a ayudarle wakako y tsubasa.

-Tienen idea a donde fue esta plebe!?-pregunto una sumire buscando por todas las habitaciones del departamento.

-mm no!-respondieron algunos.

-me pregunto si se abra dado cuenta que anoche hubo personas que le tomaron una foto a ella y a natsume-kun besándose…-comento wakako, anna y nonoko se sonrojaron.

-aun no lo puedo creer y pensar que nuestra mikan-chan odiabaa los hombres y de un de repente se besa con el el primer dia en que lo conoce-comento la manager

-NOOOOOOOOOOO! a mí se me hace que nos estamos equivocando, YA SABEN A SAKURA NO LE GUSTA ESTAR CERCA DE LOS HOMBRES, TAL VEZ VIMOS MAL ANOCHE , NO CREO QUE MI NATSUME-KUN LA BESARA-grito una sumire sintiendo gran celos.

-pues.. a mi se me hace que hacen muy bonita pareja-comento anna con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-CALLATEEEEE!-le tapo la boca una sumire a quien le salia humo de las orejas.

-pero que no Natsume-kun tiene novia!?-pregunto wakako confundida.

-QUEEEEEE!-hicieron todos.

-si wakako-san tiene razón, ayer andaba abrazando a una rubia piernas largas-comento sumire seria y cruzada de brazos.

-A SI QUE POR ESO NO PUEDE AVER NADA ENTRTE SAKURA Y MI NATSUME-KUN!-dijo molesta

-por que le llamas tu natsume-kun si sabes que tiene novia!?-pregunto

-T.T -la cara de sumire- Yo hare que el sea miooo-dijo decidida. y todos hicieron cara de ¨: 3 ¨

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-comenzaron a reirse haciendo que una sumire se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-QUE NO SE BURLEEEEN!-les grito

-y si tal vez no fuera su novia esa chica!? tal vez era su hermana!-comento tsubasa

-de la forma en cómo la abrazaba dudo mucho que fuera su hermana-respondio sumire

-bueno, tienes razón…tal vez solo querían verse mas de cercas..-comento nonoko algo sonrojada-

-De todas formas, me sigo preguntando a donde abra ido esta chica-comento la manager.

-no abra salido de tour!?-inquirió tsubasa mientras daba vuelta a los huevos en el sartén..

-un tour! ? se nos va a perdeer!-grito nonoko

-y si esta con Natsume-kun ensayando la cancion que tocaran!?-inquirio la manager

-quee!?-dijo sumire

-mm.. se me hace que si podria ser eso-comento tsubasa

-alguien va a tener que averiguar!-comento la manager.

-esta baka-susurro hotaru quien se encontraba bien a gusto acostada en el sofá, la única que no hacia nada.

-YO ro ire!-dijo sumire para luego correr al espejo.

-alguien tiene idea de que les toco cantar!?-pregunto wakako curiosa

-mm…noo!-respondieron

**Cuando sumire salió de la habitación fue a tocar a la puerta de enfrente y le abrio un kokoro despeinado.**

-Ah! eres tu…ah que vienes!?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días koko -san! -pregunto tiernamente, haciendo que un kokoro se sonrojara un poco.

-koko-san!?-se preguntaron machiage y kitsuneme quienes escuchaban desde atrás de la puerta luego se empezaron a burlar, parecía que permy no se acordaba del todo del nombre de aquel rubio.

-b-buenas-contesto algo sorprendido.

-no se encuentra por aquí Sakura!?-pregunto intentando ver. natsume escucho esto, el se encontraba acostado en el sillon leyendo una revista.

-Sakura!?-se pregunto machiage.

-porque se encontraría mikan-chan aquí!?-pregunto kokoro .

-porque pensamos que esta niña estaria con Natsume-kun ya que les tco cantar juntos como equipo nada mas eh!-dijo seria

-pues! aquí no esta eeeeh-le dijo kokoro para luego sonreír

-hay esta niña! seguro que ya se perdió-dijo para luego dar media vuelta y entrar a su departamento.

-que te dijeron!?-pregunto luca.

-esta mikan-chan con natsume-kun!?-pregunto curiosa anna

-no! no está con ellos, pero no logre mi objetivo que era ver a mi natsume-kun!-dijo toda triste sentándose en un sillón alado de hotaru.

-quien te atendió a la puerta!?-pregunto la manager

-koko-san-respondió sin ganas, y todos lo sonrieron en forma de gatitos.

-nani!?-pregunto una permy confundida

-por que le llamas koko-san!? -inquirió wakako acercándosele con una mirada divertida. sumire se confundió aun mas.

-por que a si se llama y así tengo que llamarlo no !?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-mensa! no me digas que están saliendo juntos para que le acortaras su nombre de esa manera- pregunto wakako dándole un zape.

-oe! como que acortarle el nombre!? además apenas nos conocimos ayer, como saldríamos juntos!?-pregunto dándole otro zape hasta coaccionar una pelea de zapes entre ellas.

**Media hora después en la playa, una mikan se encontraba dormida sobre la arena de la playa, muchos pasaban y la observaban otros le tomaban fotos…**

-mmm..donde!?-se pregunto levantándose, se sobo los ojos, y se estiro-que sueño tengo-susurro hasta que bajo el rostro y cerró los ojos, se estaba durmiendo otra vez!? :o… luego de segundos abrió sus ojos como plato.

-me quede dormidaaaa y en la playaaa!-dijo apenada para luego intentar levantarse pero le costaba trabajo, se sentía cansada, ah de a ver sido por qué no durmió muy bien anoche. se levanto y camino de forma floja hacia el hotel.

y en el departamento de los chicos.

-ne! por cierto Natsume-kun que les toco cantar a ustedes!?..pregunto un curioso machiage

-tiene que ser rockero, algo que aun cayendo nos levantamos y de lo que hemos vencido en nuestro pasado por ser fuertes, y hasta donde hemos llegado a pesar de que nos han golpeado-comento leyendo nuevamente el papelito entre sus manos.

-mm…es difícil.. no conozco alguna canción que tengo algo como eso…-comento machiage pensativamente.-y tu natsume-kun!?-le pregunto, pero el azabache solo quedo callado y mirando el papelito.

-y cando piensas ensayar con mikan-chan!?-pregunto un yu tobita confundido.

-aun no se!-dijo recargándose en el sillón-en un rato mas iré a buscarla-comento para luego leerse una revista.

-pero es en dos días, como no está preocupado o es que no quiere ganar esta!?-pensó un yu tobita algo preocupado.

**Fuera de su departamento por el pasillo se encontraba caminando una mikan flojamente. cuando llego a su departamento abrió la puerta y entro sorprendiendo a todos.**

-SAKURA!-grito una sumire molesta-pero en donde has estado!?-le pregunto

-mikan-chan a donde fuiste !?-pregunto anna-estábamos preocupados-comento seria

-niña! porque no pediste permiso!?-le pregunto la manager.

-pero…ya regrese-les contesto a todos con un bostezo luego les sonrió tiernamente.-me ire a la cama-comento y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-que extraño..-comento luca.

-ne! Oppa el bebe ya tiene hambre-comento hotaru seriamente.

-oh si, ire por sus omelet-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina por dos platos. en uno sirvio dos omelet y en el otro uno.

-esta niña, cree que sin pedirnos permiso puede ir a donde sea-se cruzo de brazos sumire.

-ella ya no es una niña-sonrió tsubasa luego vio los omelet que llevaba luca para su amada Hotaru-nunca pensé que un bebe ocasionaría tanta Hambre jeje-pensó sorprendido.

-pero no supimos si ya desayuno o no-comento la manager preocupada

-pues cuando despierte que coma, hay le guardamos un omelet-comento tsubasa sentándose en la mesa listo para comer.

-oigan después de comer hay que ir a dar un tour-comento wakako y todos alegres dijeron que si.

**Al pasar tres horas y cacho, todos listos para el tour deciden entrar a la habitación de mikan para ver si le gustaría acompañarlos.**

-esta chica aun sigue dormida.. no lo puedo creer!-susurro en forma de queja un sumire cruzada de brazos.

-nisiqueira se puso la bata, se durmio asi con la ropa puesta-comento anna.

-mejor dejemosla descansar ya saben que ella duerme mucho-susurro la manager

-si sobre todo porque ayer fue un dia muy agotador-susurro tsubasa y todos se marcharon de la habitación sigilosamente.

-oigan y si invitamos a natsume-kun y a su banda a que den un tour con nosotras!?-les pregunto sumire

**Y así lo hicieron salieron de la habitación y tocaron a la puerta de los chicos, cuando salieron todos junton .uno de ellos pregunto.**

-Y Sakura !?-pregunto machiage mirándolas a todas.

-cierto! ya la hallaron!?-pregunto kokoro mirando a permy.

-sisi, esa niña regreso y lo unico que dijo es ¨me ire a dormir¨-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-ah dormir si son las 11:30 am , y sigue dormida!?-pregunto un kitsuneme sorprendido

-pues, ella duerme mucho-contesto la manager

-si es muy dormilona, y como ayer fue una gran noche-hablo anna

-esa chica parece tener el síndrome de la bella durmiente, nada se duerme va al baño come y se duerme-se quejo sumire

-se parece a alguien-se burlaron las demás viéndola divertida.

-7.7-mirada matona de una sumire un poco sonrojada.

-naa! no exageren, mikan no duerme tanto, también hace mucho trabajo y ustedes lo saben-comento un tsubasa mirando al cielo

**Despues de media hora de tour algo inesperado sucede, fueron cubiertos por las fans de natsume.**

-natsume-kunn-gritaban muchas

-kiaa! es el! es ell!-gritaban otras empujando a los demás.

-te amamoos-le dijeron abrazándolo.

-KIAAA! alejencee de mi natsumeeee-kun!-gritaba una sumire intentando pasar sobre ellas**,** quienes se encontraban abrazándolo.

**-**oh natsume-kun deviste disfrasarte!7.7-todos los de su grupo lo miraron.

-7.7-mirada de natsume serio.

-cantanoos la canción de slow down otra veeez!-le rogaban mientras lo abrazaban y besaban en el cachete

-A ver ya! yaa-decían su banda-chicas sabemos que lo aman pero por favor denle su espacio-le decían los chicos intentandolas alejar de natsume, hasta que a kokoro se le cayo la cachucha que traia como disfraz.

-KIAAA! ES KOKORO-SAAAN-gritaban unas, luego le quitaron los lentes y sombreros y barba de mentira a los demas chicos.

-ES MACHIAGEE-SAAAAAAAAAAN! NO LO PUEDO CREEER-le decían otras abrazando al pelón

-7.7-mirada de anna

-n-no esw lo que crees a-anna-san-le decía un machiage intentando alejarse de las muchachas.

-ALEJENSEE DE EELL!-les grito anna realmente molesta, luego una de las muchachas que la veía le quito la peluca rubia a anna. y luego le quitaron a las demás los gorros y pelucas.

-OH no! O.O-

-CORRAN POR SUS VIDAAAS- gritaron todos y todos hasta natsume corrían de las demás fans.

-kiaaa! natsumee-kuuuuunn-gritaban las fans, hasta que ellos pasaron por

-altooo!-les grito una castaña, llega **mikan al rescate**, quien salio de un callejon en el que ellos habían pasado de lado, mikan tenia entre sus manos una muy larga manguera y segundos después quito la mano de la entrada de la manguera y comenzó a salir agua de ella mojando a todas las fans.

-mikan-chan!-dijeron su nombre sorprendías , anna, nonoko, yu tobita, tsubasa y la manager.

-coorrrraaan!-les grito para seguir mojando a las fans-corran antes de que sea muy tardee-dijo preocupada, hay eso sonó a una película o.O

-no te avandonaremooos!-le grito la manager y anna quienes intentaban correr hacia ellas.

-Yo me arriesgare por sus vidaaaas!-les grito luego se quedo pensativa.

-NO! no queremos perderte!-grito nonoko

-no sakura no te dejareee -le grito sumire.

-AY! Por Favoor...ahora si mucho amor no?... No Exageren y ya ballancee!-les grito molesta hasta que alguien le quito la peluca negra que estaab toda mal acomodada en su cabeza.

-EES SAKURA MIKAAAN!-gritaron las fans apuntandole.

-OHOOH-hizo una mikan siendo descubierta.

-NO MEJOR NO SE BALLAN!ESPERENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritoo pero fue sostenida por las fans y los fans

-SOCOOORROO!-gritaba , ahora mikan envuelta por los y las fans que le pedian autografos y la abrazaban y los hombres intentaban besarle.

-Ey ey! no me toqueen Hayy! Dd-d-intento decir-q-que jaja pero que hacen!? jajaj no no coo-cosquillas no profavoor-les suplicaba

-Ayudenmeee!-grito en suplicas. y en eso natsume se regreso a por ella sin importarle las fans. aws natsume al rescate, y reporteros y periodistas se encontraban hay grabando y tomando fotos. en eso natsume llega como un gran golpe hacia los hombres empujándolos y jala del brazo a mikan, esto la sorprende y luego la carga entre su hombro derecho.

-OEE! PERO QUE!?-le grita una mikan algo sonrojada y sorprendida.. natsume comenzó a correr con ella en su hombro, los comenzaron a fotografiar y a grabar.

-Bajameeee! que me bajes goriloon!-le grito

-que prefieres quedarte con ellos? o vivir!?7.7-le pregunto el seguía corriendo, el no volteo a verla pues..pues por como la traia cargada, lo unico que podia llegar a ver eran sus piernas. y el short blanco.

-Prefiero morir con ellos, que vivir contigo 7.7-contesto

-eso que tonta!-le grita-que no ves que son demasiados, no vas a poder si no tienes guarda espaldas, casi te aplastan 7.7-le dijo seriamente.

-y queeeeeeeeeeee!? YO LOS AMOO!-le dijo golpeandole la espalda.

-ah si!?-le pregunto bajandola de su hombro-pues hay te ves tonta 7.7-le dijo serio y mikan se quedo paralizada por todas las personas que venian tras de ellos.

-OLVIDALO! PREFIERO VIVIRRR!-le dijo para luego correr tras natsume el ya estaba medio lejos,- que cansancio siento! puff-susurraba una mikan parando un poco para respirar, luego corrió nuevamente.

-esperameee!-le gritooo y nastume volteo a ver ella se encontraba mas cercas de aquel publico, lo hizo regresar y la cargo lo mas rápido nuevamente en su hombro y la sostuvo de las piernas.

-Si que eres lentaa!7.7-le dijo serio

-quee!?claro que noo-le grito sonrojada- NO HUBO NECESIDAD DE QUE ME CARGARAS DE NUEVO 7.7-

-si,eres mas lenta que una tortuga niña 7.7-le dijo para natsume se le hacia fácil cargarla pues mikan no pesaba mucho como a otras que había cargado antes.

-Oyee 7.7 CUIDADO DONDE TOCAS 7.7-le grito molesta.

-7.7 tocar que, si ni tienes nada 7.7-le dijo serio.

-P-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-le gritoo golpeandole la espalda.

-Tsss-se quejo natsume-ya pararle si no te bajo y a ver como le haces niña 7.7-dijo seriamente y mikan se tranquilizo y observo a quienes los perseguían.. como no se cansan?..

-siento mi corazón como late con tanta fuerza-pensó una mikan , luego de segundos bostezo un poco y se cruzo de brazos

-COMO ES QUE NO ME INVITARON A SU TOUR!?7.7-le pregunto molesta a natsume

-7.7 Como es que tu seguias dormida a esas hroas!?-le pregunto el y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-e-estaba cansada, anoche me costo dormir-respondio para luego volver a bostesar.

**Después de llegar y entrar al Hotel que como lo extrañaron ese día, ya estaban a salvo, los chicos respiraban profundamente y rápidamente del cansancio, si que hicieron ejercisio.**

-nee! 7.7 ya me puedes bajar Goril!-le decia una mikan seriamente y nastume la bajo de una manera ruda que la hizo caerse.

-Goriloon!-le dijo molesta-no debiste bajarme asii!-se quejo pero natsume no le respondió.

-que fue eso de **Mikan-chan Al Rescate**!!? estuviste genail-comento anna.

-si sakura!-dijo machiage, mikan se sintio alagada y comenzo a reir apenada.

-Sakura! como suspiste donde estábamos? 7.7-pregunto sumire

-los escuche decir que harían tour, mientras cerraban la puerta de mi recamara 7.7 entonces me levante molesta y me puse una peluca siguiéndolos a todos 7.7-dijo molesta mirando a tsubasa.

-y estoy muy molesta de que no me hallan invitado a su tour-se cruzo de brazos y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-eehe!-hizo un tsubasa rascandose la cabeza-mikan-chan intentamos invitarte pero tu te veias tan agusto durmiendo-sonrió picara.

-si sakura entonces por eso no quisimos despertarte-añadio permy,.

-oe! sakura-dijo un machiage volteándola a ver con brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada-de donde sacaste la mangera!?-pregunto

-em...-mikan se mordio el labio-pues no se, cuando los vi que ustedes estaban siendo correteados busque algo con que pueda ayudarles y e encontré con esa mangerota de bombero y pues la agarre y listo salí como tipo superman , no mas me faltaba la capa jeje n.n-dijo con voz chiquida.

-oO-mirada de todos. después de terminar de hablar todos se digiruieron a su departamento pero cuando todos los grupos se metieron natsume detuvo una castaña.

-Pervertida, tenemos que ensayar una canción-le dijo sonriendo le divertido.

-7.7 no me llames pervertida-le dijo seria - y si no quiero ? gorilon-le pregunto dándole la espalda.

-tienes que! no querrás quedar en ridículo verdad!?-le pregunto seriamente

- bien dicho, por eso no quería cantar contigo-sonrió burlona

-tss-hizo un natsume-esta tipa-pensó molestándose seriamente con ella.

-ensaya tu, que yo no quiero-dijo seria para meterse a su departamento pero el la detuvo.

-Ey!-le dijo fríamente y la coloco aprisiono en la pared - Te parece esto un juego!?-le pregunto

-no! pero yo no quiero hacer dueto contigo 7.7-le contesto molesta

-ni yo con una tonta como tu-le comento friamente y mikan se molesta.

-pues hay esta! no hay que hacerlo y ya!-le contesto con una sonrisa falsa

-te parece un juego!?-le volvió a preguntar-no pienso perder por culpa tuya-le dijo la volteo a ver y esa mirada fulmino a mikan por completo.

-no, pero yo no quiero-se volvió a negar

-no pienso perder-le volvió a decir

-pues júntate con alguien mas y déjame en paz!-le dijo

-eres una idiota o que!?-le pregunto en voz alta esto se escucho dentro de los dos departamentos

-no! aquí el idiota eres tu-lo empujo y luego intento meterse a su departamento pero el la jalo con mas fuerza.

-te dije que me dejees! no soporto a los tipos como TU!-lo ultimo lo grito con furia.

**Dentro del departamento de las chicas.**

-que sucede!?-pregunto anna

-sssh! creo que se estan pelando-comento la manager

-que sakuraaa! estaaaaaa sonza!-grito sumire intentando abrir la puerta pero la detuvieron

-no, deja que lo arreglen, nosotras tampoco queremos perder no es asi!?, queremos tener vacaciones no es asi!?-le pregunto wakako y sumire asintió.

-a ver agance que yo también quiero escuchar el chisme-dijo un tsubasa.

-pero no se por que sakura se comporta asi con los hombres! -comento sumire

-tu ya sabes por que odia a los hombres cantantes con toda su alma!-le dijo anna

-si pero, ya lo devia superar y perdonar-hablo sumire

-pues ya vez que no lo ah superado-comento luca.

-pobre de ella! quedara sola si sigue asi!-

-**No! no!-**se escucho la voz de voz fuera del departamento

**Fuera del departamento.**

**-**Deja de ser tan inmadura quieres?!-le dijo seriamente

-no soy inmadura!-le grito ella-solo no me caes bien y punto-

-tu tampoco me estas cayendo muy bien!-le comento y mikan se sorprendio un poco

-pero no pienso perder! desde que inicie mi carrera lo único que tengo en mente es.. ganar sin importarme con que desgracia me tope durante el camino 7.7-

-7.7 Pues a me tope con una Desgraciota 7.7-le dijo molesta

-7.7-

-7.7-

-no voy a perder por una berrinchuda como tu!-le señalo ..

-aaaah!-hizo una mikan furiosa-eres muy...odioso-le dijo seria.

-solo es una cancion! que te cuesta!?-le pregunto molesto

-no soporto estar alado de tipos como tu!-le comento y natsume se molesto mas

-ni a mi con niñas como tu-le comento y mikan se molesto aun mas .

-si fueras madura, cantarías la canción a pesar de que te tocara alguien que te cayera mal 7.7 pero eres una inmaduro-le dijo y mikan se molesto aun mas.

-ss-se quejo una mikan-YO SI SOY MADURA-le dijo en voz alta

-demuestramelo!- la miro con una sonrisa divertida y levanto su mano como en señal de trato hecho?.

-Te detestoo-le dijo frunciendo el ceño y mikan le agarro como cerrando el trato.

-pero pronto me amaras-sonrio coqueto.

-seguramente, sigue soñando-le dijo para luego empujarlo y caminar a su departamento

-ensayaremos ya!?-le pregunto antes de entrar.

-si-le respondio un natsume.

-entonces ire por mi laptop.-dijo seria y natsume la observo. cuando mikan abre la puerta se encontró tirados a todos los de su departamento.

-7.7 que nos estaban espiando!?-pegunto una mikan quien entraba al departamento, luego natsume abrió su puerta y se encontró con lo mismo.

-n-natsume-kun jejejje-rieron algunos apenados

-nee! si van a cantar juntos la cancion!?-pregunto un machiage

-si, pero..-dijo un natsume pensativo-nadie se había negado a cantar conmigo-pensó seriamente, todos lo observaban, en eso sale mikan..

-que debemos cantar!?-le pregunto una mikan entrando al departamento de natsume.

-esto!-le dijo colocándole un papelito en sus manos ella lo leyó. después de leerlo se puso un poco pensativa.

-y ya tienes una canción!?-le pregunto.

-mmm aun no...-dijo pensativo

-natsume-kun, mikan-chan y si crean una canción ustedes dos!?-les aconsejo machiage mikan y natsume se voltearon a ver.

-me parece genial-sonrió mikan-creo que seria mas original-comento

-si tienes razon, pero me pregunto si tendras imaginación para creer una cancion-sonrio divertido y mikan fruncio el ceño.

-Claro que la tengo, a puesto a que eh creado mas canciones que tu-le dijo en voz alta.

**Al pasar dos largas horas ellos se encontraban escribiendo y escribiendo en la laptop alguna frase algo que tenga que ver con lo que el papelito. **

-no se si esto sirva-dijo una mikan enseñándole a natsume lo que había escrito en la laptop. natsume lo leyo y le pareció bueno.

-lee esto-le dijo enseñándole ahora lo que el escribio, y mikan sonrio.

-Geniaal-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a natsume, las primeras sonrisas que le regalo al chico. y no solo era eso, si no que esas sonrisas eran realmente hermosas.

-ya see-dijo una mikan a la que se le encendió el foco- el coro podria ser este-dijo escribiendo algo en su laptop luego se lo enseño a natsume y le pareció realmente bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>continuara...<strong>

estan trabajando en equivo que padre no? :D

LES GUSTO!? n.n espero que si! :D muchiismas gracias por sus reviewss3 son muy lindooos :D espero nunca decepsionarloos chicos n.n


	6. Dos besos y un ramo de Rosas!

HOLAA! COMO HAN ESTADO!?

:B AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO RÁPIDO : D

**ACLARACIONES: **

_no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personajes!_

QUE LOS DISFRUTEN :D!

Dedicado a : SummerOn-Off (gracias por la idea de la cancion)3

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5.-El Dia de nuestra cancion!Dos besos y un ramo de Rosas!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de terminar juntos la canción , los chicos pensaron juntar ese día del debate a su banda haciéndola solamente una al dia siguiente los dos grupos se juntaron y comenzaron a darle ritmo, kokoro y sumiré los tecladistas le dieron el tono perfecto a los cantantes principales y machiage y anna comenzaron a darle ritmo a la canción, kitsuneme wakako los coristas comenzaron a sacar la segunda voz y yu tobita y nonoko comenzaron hacer tercera voz , aunque yu tobita como tocaba la guitarra eléctrica comenzó a sacar un muy buen ritmo después de sacar la tercera voz con anna, anna tocaba la acústica y también saco un muy buen ritmo para la canción, y natsume y mikan comenzaron a vocalizar juntos, mientras ensayaban natsume volteaba a mirar mucho a mikan y ella volteaba con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer la canción que hicieron juntos les parecía encantar y los divertía, la conexión que tuvieron durante esa canción fue asombrosa y aun que a mikan no le cayera muy bien natsume, sin duda alguna juntos hacían un dueto perfecto..<strong>

**Cuando terminaron la canción decidieron ir a comer todos juntos para celebra**r, **ahora si todos muy bien disfrazados. Mikan ahora si se acomodó bien la peluca que era de color negra.**

-chicoooooos la canción es geeniaaal—les alagaba la manageer

-si y más cuando los dos dicen Blow Me Away—comento machiage emocionado

-les saldra super bien-comento luca sonriente y hotaru solo comía un sanwich.

-si , no se ustedes, pero yo sentí que mikan-chan y natsume-kun se conectaron durante esa canción!—comento anna y mikan se sorprendio algo y natsume levanto una ceja.

-yo dije lo mismo anna-chan—comento kokoro

-yo se que vamos a ganar! Esta canción sin duda alguna será la mejor—comento kitsuneme .

-mikan-chan y cuando dijiste Don´t make me fight se me enchinaron todos los pelitos de mis brazos—comento yu tobita y mikan sonrio apenada

-no cuando los dos dicen Blow me away es lo mejor—hablo sumiré

-ya mañana es el concierto verdad!?—pregunto un luca confundido

-si ya mañana—respondio una mikan con un rostro medio raro.

-mikan-chan te encuentras bien!?—pregunto un tsubasa algo preocupado

-s-si solo un poco agotada—respondio confundida

-te noto un poco palida sakura—comento sumiré—si comiste verdad tonta!?—le pregunto y mikan se sorprendió

-ni desayune ni comí hasta apenas ahorita—comento

-ah pues a de a ver sido por eso niñita que te sientes agotada—le dijo tsubasa dándole unas palmadas a su hombro.

Después de que comieron todos se fueron a caminar a la playa, machiage comenzó a mojar a anna.

-ahahaha!-grito una anna siendo mojada pro machiage.

-ajaja—rieron algunos

-vamos chicos, vamos a mojarnos—gritaba una sumiré quien luego de decir eso aventó a kokoro al mar.

-vamos mikan-chan!?—le pregunto un sonriente tsubasa

-pero yo…tu..—intento decir pero tsubasa la cargo yse la lelvo al mar

-KIAA! TSUBASA-Sempai tu sabes que no se naaadaar!—le grito

-naa, no pienso meterte a lo ondo—dijo para luego aventarla al mar. Una mikan fue completamente empapada, levanto su rostro molesta y sonrio maliciosa sujetando a tsubasa de su brazo y aventándolo a lado de ella.

-venganza wuajaja-dijo una mikan riendo maliciosa luego se levanto y comenzó a mojarlo con sus manos.

-m—mmikan-chaan jajaja—decia un tsubasa.

-nee! Natsume-kun vienes!?—pregunto un kitsuneme divertido.

-no, yo me ire al Hotel—respondio para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

-mm—hizo un kitsuneme, luego de ser mojado por wakako.

-oh veraas tonta—dijo serio para luego empujarla al mar y mojarse juntos.

**Luca y hotaru solo observaban a los niños mojándose,****Cuando natsume entro al hotel se encontró con luna sentada en una banca con el celular entre sus manos, hasta que ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió.**

-Te eh estado buscando y contactando, Donde has estado oppa?—le pregunto levantándose de la banca con una mirada triste y berrinchuda.

-ocupado con la canción de mañana—respondió serio—pero si estas libre ahorita podemos salir—le sonrió dulce y ella correspondió aquella sonrisa, los dos volvieron a salir del hotel pasando cerca de donde estaban los demás, esto lo vio mikan , algo que no le sorprendio.

-Veeen!-apunto—yo sabia que eran novios—comento en voz alta y todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

-nee!—dijo kokoro- ella no es su novia mikan-chan, es solo una chica que anda atrás de natsume desde los 12 años de edad de natsume, creo que ella tenia sus 10 en ese entonces, pero que yo sepa ellos dos no andan—comento kokoro

-quee!?—dijeron todas sorprendidas

-desde los doce años!?—se preguntaron

-ella tenia diez!?—pregunto mikan—cuantos Gorilon tiene ahora?—pregunto mikan impactada sin darse cuenta de que hizo muy mal la pregunta.

-eeh!?—expresaron todos

-d-d-d-digo—se sonroko—cuantos tiene ahora el gorilon!?—pregunto un poco sonrojada

-tiene 19—respondio machiage

-eeeeh!? Entonces..luna-chan es menor que yo!?-se pregunto una mikan impactada

-eeeh!?—expresaron las demás

-pero ella se ve mayor que nosotras—comentaron anna y nonoko

-pues es larga historia de porque se ve asi, ella ah echo lo imposible por que natsume-kun se fije en ella,-comento kitsuneme

-pero aun no lo ah logrado—hablo kokoro

-ella es menor que yo—pensó una mikan sorprendida.

**Después de un hora y cacho, los chicos desdieron dar otro paseo, pero mikan no los acompaño pues se sentía un tanto cansada lo cual se regreso a su departamento.**

**entro se coloco su pijama, se acomodo en el sofa y comenzó a leer una revista, despues de un rato de media hora mikan se levanto y salioa la terraza, contemplo el hermoso atardecer frente a ella, el hermoso atardeser se reflegaba en el mar , el gran atardecer también se reflejo en los bellos ojos de mikan.  
><strong>

**-es hermoso-contemplo con una tierna sonrisa luego de bajar la mirada hacia la gran piscina del Hotel, se miraban muchos nadando y otros sentados, otros charlando hasta que mikan fijo mas su vista y se hallo con un azabache quien hablaba muy divertido con una morena clara de cabello negro y ojos preciosos.. mikan si que tienes muy buena vista .**

**-**y este que no se cansa de coquetear-le a las demas chicas-observo molesta.- me pregunto si eso le lastimara a luna-chan!?-se pregunto una preocupada mikan, quien aun observaba como natsume se le acercaba de manera coqueta a la morena clara, ella traía puesto un sexi bikini. luego de un par de segundos natsume volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de mikan. ella se sorprende y retrocede para que no la mire mas.

-me abra reconocido!?-se pregunto algo asustada y en eso intento asomarse nuevamente pero cuando bajo la mirada la vista se le borro, cuando paso mikan sintió un poco de mareo y eso le dio un poco de dolor de cabeza, llevo sus manos a su frente y se agacho sosteniéndose un poco del barandal de la terraza., esto lo vio natsume y se confundió un poco.

-mi cabeza!-pensó hasta que el mareo ceso y la vista se puso clara, luego mikan se levanto y se sentó en el sofá para seguir leyendo la revista hasta quedarse dormida.

**Al dia siguiente lo esperado llego, pero mikan seguia dormida :o y ya eran las 11:00 am.**

-SAKURAAA 7.7-le decia una sumire moviendola para que despertara

-mm-hacia una mikan envuelta en todas las sabanas

-YA LEVANTATEE!-le gritaba-Tenemos que ensayar antes de que empiecee el concierto, y eso empieza a las 2:00 7.7-le dijo inventándola al suelo.

-Itaaaa-se quejo una mikan

-ya levantate -le pedia tsubasa quien se hinco para ayudarla a levantarse.

-tengo mucho sueño-decia la castaña

-eeeh!?-se expresaron tsubasa y sumire

-pero si anoche te dormiste super temprano niña! como puedes dormiiir tantoo!?-le pregunto una sumire impactada y se impacto mas viendo como mikan se quedo dormida en el hombro de tsubasa.

-ORALEEEE-le patio los pies una sumire molesta.

-YA!ya ya voy-le dijo una mikan para luego levantarse.

-al baño! corralee! que natsume-kun nos quiere en su departamento en 15 minutos 7.7-le grito sumire.

-pero y los demas!?-pregunto mikan desde la puerta del baño.

-ya estan ensayando los demas 7.7 tu fuiste la unica retrasada 7.7-la insulto y mikan fruncio el ceño

-Terminare en menos de 15 minutos 7.7 ya veras-le grito desde el baño.

-hay esta niña-penso un tsubasa sonriente.

**Pasaron 14 minutos y como mikn dijo termino antes de los 15 xd, se dirigieron al departamento de natsume. para ensayar. **

**-**natsume-kun ya llego sakura-hablo machiage quien la recsivia y luego cerro la puerta.

-7.7-mirada de natsume

-que!?7.7-pregunto la castaña

-por que tan tarde!?-le cuestiono con voz fria.

-7.7 llegue antes de que se cumpliera un minuto 7.7 -respondió seria

**luego comenzaron a ensayar los dos, después de ensayar comieron rapido y mikan corrió a ponerse un hermoso vestido para la cantada. los grupos también fueron a arreglarse. y Natsume igual. mikan ese dia se vistio rockera como en el papelito decia, se puso un vestido color indigo con muchos con olanes, corto hasta 6 cm arriba de la rodilla , aquel vestido tipo rockero pero a la vez formal , se puso botas de tacon negras a media pantorrilla y su cabello se lo dejo suelto y se lo alacio se coloco un liston negro el tupe se lo coloco de lado, se pinto labios, ojos, puf chica hermosa, se mirabas realmente atractiva, natsume se puso un levis color mescliya, una camisa de mangas color negra y unas botas negras, su cabello ya estaba alborotado asi que el se veai genial y muy guapo. cuando mikan salio de su departamento para apurar a natsume todo su grupo quedaron boca abiertos.**

-s-sakura!-dijo un machiage un tanto sonrojado

-te ves hermosa mikan-chan-comento yu tobita sorprendido

-tu cuando te arreglas bien bien das un cambiazo!-comento kitsuneme y mikan se sonrojo un poco.

-g-gracias-dijo con el rostro seria y vista hacia un lado-y este gorilon, donde esta!?-pregunto seria

-aqui estoy 7.7-respondió un natsume salieron de su habitación primero con una mirada fria hacia mikan pero despues un poco sorprendido por la belleza que mostro ese dia.

-a purate! que no piendo perder por tu retardo gorilon 7.7-le dijo en voz alta y seria dandole la vuelta, después todos bajaron y se diriguieron a la playa en donde estaria el ecenario esta tarde.

-Ey Pervertida! recuerda comportarte amable en el escenario-la miro friamente el azabache

-7.7...contigo a mi lado sera dificil portarme amable 7.7-dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo y natsume la miro entretenido, cuando en eso escuchan que alguien canta, lo cual los hace correr velozmente para llegar.

quien se encontraba cantando era luna y el chico con el que le toco de equipo, la canción que estaban cantando era asombrosa, al parecer a ellos les toco cantar que dijera **¨love story¨** una historia romántica, Luna tenia puesto un vestido beige largo como de princesa, se hizo bucles y en su cabeza posaba una corona, y el chico iba vestido de príncipe, los dos cantaban realmente hermoso, mikan los contemplo desde atrás de escenarios. el publico aplaudo y pidió mas,aparte de que eran demasiadas personas mas que en primer concierto, era dificil ganarles al parecer por aquellos gritos de sus fans, despues de ellos pasaron dos mas que al parecer seian facil de ganar, pero después de ellos paso un equipo que canto una canción que ella canto en el primer capitulo, uno que le recordaba tanto a su pasado ¨**WRECKING BALL', **esos dos chicos hacian un dueto genial, de maravilla, mikan escuchaba como cantabas, y cada vez que ellos decian ¨Wreacking Ball¨ mikan sentía un nudo en su garganta y cada letra que decían, ella recordaba un poco mas, y era lo menos que queria, se aferro a las cortinas y se mordio los labios para evitar no llorar, no quería verse débil.

-ahora que lo pienso, no eh visto desde la mañana a tsubasa-sempai-pensó con tristeza intentando desviar sus pensamientos sobre esa canción.

-Pervertida- le susurro natsume en el odio a mikan, haciendo que la chica se escamara y se le enchinara la piel.

-KIIIAAA!-le grito empujándolo-n-no hagas eso!-le dijo colocando su mano en su corazoncito que se acelero del susto-me asustaste! casi me das un infarto-le dijo realmente molesta.

-no exageres! solo era una broma-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida viendo la expresión de mikan.

-uuuuy!-decia una mikan molesta.

-Mikan-chan!-dijo un tsubasa,que respiraba rapido.

-tsubasa-sempaaai!-dijo una mikan sonriente-donde has estado!? no te vi esta ma..-intento decir pero se sorprendió al ver **un ramo de flores** posando entre sus manos.-tsubasa-sempai y ese ramo!? - pregunto curiosa -NO ME DIGAS!-dijo sorprendida

-Estas saliendo con alguien y le darás ese ramo!?-señalo sorprendida haciendo que tsubasa se sonrojara un poco de la verguenza.

-em eto...-intento decir con una gotita de anime en su frente-no mikan-chan, estas flores las eh traido para ti!-sonrio tierno y mikan se conmovio.

-e-en serio!?-pregunto sin poderlo creer con unas railltas de sonrojo en sus mejillas, natsume solo observaba.

-si mikan-chan! te has esforzado mucho estos dos dias trabajando y haciendo la cancion-sonrio mientras le daba el ramo de flores mkan formo en sus labios una preciosa sonrisa.

-Gracias tsubasa-sempai-lo volteo a mirar para sonreirle alegremente-me has subido los animos-dijo emocionada y tsubasa se alegro mas.

-Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan ya es su turnoo!-les grito sumire.

-eeeh!-hizo una mikan algo nerviosa-t-tsubasa-sempai me podrias cuidar el lindo ramo mientras hago el concierto!?-le pregunto

-si claro!-le dijo sosteniendo las rosas, luego natsume la sujeto del brazo para llevarsela al ecenario.

-Esperen!-dijo un tsubasa y ellos pararon, el se acerco a mikan desididamente le beso la mejilla con mucha ternura, haciendo que una mikan se sorprendiera y sonrojara, natsume se sorprendio tambien. y tsubasa estaba algo apenado.

-Suerte!-les dijo volteandolos a ver y mikan estaba ¨x.x confundida x.x¨ Porque fue la primera vez que tsubasa le besaba la mejilla. y ademas esa fue la primera vez que sintio un cosquilleo en su estomago. en eso natsume la jala para llevársela al escenario.

-q-que fue eso!?-se pregunto una mikan luego se colocaron en sus lugares antes de que las cortinas abrieran para que ellos empezaran a cantar, natsume se coloco el microfono en su oreja y mikan hizo lo mismo, despues el se coloco atras de mikan dándole la espalda pegado a su espalda. los dos agacharon el rostro y los dos bateristas se acomodarnos, las coristas también, los guitarristas, bajista y así para cantar ¨

**Breaking Benjamin (feat. Valora) - Blow Me Away (Lyrics)¨**

**(empieza la bateria y la guitarra electrica al mismo tiempo)**

**(Natsume se da la vuelta y mira al publico mientras inicia la canción dejando a una mikan atrás ella aun seguía con el rostro agachado)**

They fall in line  
>One at a time<br>Ready to play  
><strong>(coristas, <strong>I can't see them anyway  
>No time to lose<br>We've got to move  
>Steady your helm<br>**(Coristas ,** I am losing sight again)

**(Natsume canta y da vuelta dirigiéndose hacia mikan al llegar a ella le levanta el rostro para supuesta mente ¨despertarla¨)**  
>Fire your guns<br>It's time to run  
>Blow me away<br>**(Coristas,** I will stay, in the mess I made) - **(aqui natsume ve que no despierta ,levanta su mano y la coloca en su mejilla para acariciarla despertandola)**  
>After the fall<br>We'll shake it off  
>Show me the way<p>

**_[Natsume la mira fijamente sin quitarle la vista ni siquiera se aleja de ella, estan uno cercas del otro, el publico grita)_**  
>Only the strongest will survive<p>

**(Mikan, le sonrie mientras canta, ella se mueve al ritmo en como el se mueve)**  
>Lead me to heaven, when we die<p>

**(natsume volte al publico mientras el canta)**  
>I am the shadow on the wall<p>

**(mikan tambien voltea al publico y camina junto con natsume mientras ella canta)**  
>I'll be the one to save us all<p>

**_[Verso 2: Natsume y Mikan se miran divertidamente]_**  
>There's nothing left<br>So save your breath  
>Lying in wait<br>**(Coristas**, Caught inside this tidal wave) - **(aquí natsume sujeta de la mano a mikan y la jala un poco hacia el. el publico se a loca)**

**(mikan quien se mueve a los lados mientras canta)**

Your cover's blown  
>No where to go<br>Holding your fate  
><strong>(Coristas,<strong> Loaded I will walk alone) - (**Aqui mikan regresa a natsume y pasa su mano por el cabello de el, enloqueciendo a sus fans)**

**_[Natsume y mikan agarrados de la mano la levantan y comienzan a saltar y el publico los sigue a su mismo ritmo)_**  
>Fire your guns<br>It's time to run  
>Blow me away<br>**(Coritas,** I will stay, in the mess I made) - (**Aquí los dos chicos dejan de parar y comienzan a caminar hacia delante después se voltean a ver divertidamente)**  
>After the fall<br>We'll shake it off  
>Show me the way<p>

**_[Natsume, y mikan miran al publico mientras cantan juntos el coro)_**  
>Only the strongest will survive<br>Lead me to heaven, when we die  
>I am the shadow on the wall<br>I'll be the one to save us all

(**aqui natsume y mikan se dirigen uno al otro, se acercan lo suficiente, el la enreda en su mirada, y ella lo paraliza)**

You wanted it back  
><strong>(Coristas Hombres,<strong> DON'T MAKE ME MAD!

**(natsume y mikan cantan sin quitarse la vista de encima, el publico seguia gritando, estaban enloquecidos,todos sorprendidos, impactados, avivados)**

Don´t make me fight

**(mikan gritaa todo pulmon volteando al suelo, cerrando los ojos, levantando la vista y el rostro al publico, ellos nunca habían visto algo como esto)**

Blow me away

**(todos quedaron boca abiertor por el grito de mikan, que hasta los pelos de los pies a la cabeza a todos se les enchino) y queda tocando la batería y la guitarra por un buen tiempo...después natsume le agarra la mano a mikan y los dos voltean al publico)**

**_[Coristas , Mikan y Natsume observando al publico, ellos gritaban paralizando a los demás cantantes)_  
><strong>Only the strongest will survive  
>Lead me to heaven, when we die<br>I am the shadow on the wall  
>I'll be the one to save us all<p>

**(Natsume y Mikan, quienes apunto de terminar voltean a verse conectándose mas de lo que se conectaron anteriormente y se sonríen)**

Save us alll

**(aquí natsume levanta la mano de mikan mientras la mira divertida) el publico enloquece, aplaude, grita, pide mas, esta asombrado, avienta rosas, salta, toma fotos, vídeo a todo lo que dan, los cantantes que están atrás de escenario también aplauden, tenían que aceptarlo, ellos enloquecieron por completo al publico entero , sin duda alguna la pasión de estos jóvenes era la música, y juntos hicieron una conexión que los otros equipos que pasaron a cantar no lograron hacer uno con el otro, y es que a ellos les toco la canción exacta para su interpretan, pues la hicieron conforme a lo que pasaron anteriormente y sobretodo que tuviera que ver con lo que les toco en el papelito de aquella noche!, pero fue asombrosa esa tarde, sin duda alguna no se olvidaría jamas, los reporteros hasta gritaron y aplaudieron y saltaron absolutamente todos siendo atraídos por aquella conexión que hicieron esos dos chicos que cantaron la canción desde su interior)**

**Atrás de escenarios mikan sujeto a natsume de la camisa.**

-Dijiste que solamente me tomarías de la mano dos veces 7.7..-le recordó molesta -sabes lo que te dije si me tomabas mas de dos veces de la mano!7.7-lo miro serio levantando su mano y natsume sonriendo divertido y actuó con rápidas, el la acorralo entre sus brazos poniéndola un poco sonrojada, todos los cantantes miran esto.

-que vas a ser!?-pregunto mirándola seductora-mente, mikan se molesto-nos están observando!-sonrió entretenido señalando con sus ojos a un par de entrevistadores que los granaban sombrados, mikan se sonrojo mas.

-Parece ser que tienen una cierta Relación amorosa!-comento la entrevistadora viendo hacia las cámaras. luna miraba tristemente como natsume la acorralaba, los entrevistadores no podían pasar adonde elos estaban pues, eran detenidos por guarda espaldas de todos los cantantes.

-Quitarme tus sucios brazos de encima!-le dijo en voz baja seriamente con una mirada fulminante, natsume sonrió.

-pero con una condición-la miro seductor.

-con cual!?-le pregunto una mikan frunciendo el ceño , en eso natsume la con la mirada por varios segundos hasta que tuvo absoluta atención de la castaña y cuando tiene su atención se le acerca lentamente mas a su rostro, mikan quedo inmóvil, sus ojos brillaban ante es su iris se achico y sus mejillas ardieron ante lo que aquel chico hizo.

-Sakuraaaa!-grito sumire pero luego cayo al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi-intento decir un tsubasa que los observaba del otro lado, se quedo seriamente observando como natsume besaba la mejilla de mikan con tanta dulzura. todas las cantantes se sonrojaron excepto luna.

-O.O-mirada de todos hasta de los reporteros y guarda espaldas, luna se tapo la boca asombrada sus ojos temblaban y ella también, segundos después salio corriendo. **que envidia mikan ah tenido dos besos en este diaa y un ramo de flores!**

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>les gusto!?.. a mi si me gustoo n.n!<p>

sheblunar :jeje no aun no aparecen :3 pero apareceran lamentablemente por que mikan tiene que superarlo u.u! graciias por leer :D

tutina200 : que bueno que te halla gustado :D, jeje trato de meterle humos y cosas graciosas xd, aveces pienso que nomas la exagero u.u gracia spor leer enserio :3

: si te gusto? que bueno eso me emociona y me alegra :D, si jaja nuestra mikan al rescate jaja xd!

sakuraXmikan : *.* me alegra demaciadooo que no te halla decepsionado muchisismas gracias por leer :D espero y te guste este capitulo n.n

Anonima D : muchas graciiias n.n sii continuaree escribiendo es lo que me gusta mas : D muchas graciias por leer la historia n.n! espero no decepcionarte

Beth-chan.n : jajajaja es que este azabachito si que le encanta molestarla jajaja y si luna, pero decidi hacer algo, Luna no sera la mala de la historia, en todas mis historias ella sale como la mala xd, pero esta vez, estamos en paz, le hare un favor, no uno grande pero si que es el te perdono luna-chan xd gracias por leer.

Rambo1337 : muchas gracias jeje sisis, me encantan las convinaciones que hice, pero no se si a ustedes les parecsa jeje? n.n gracias por leer espero no decepsionarte n.n

SummerOn-Off: QUE TE PARECIO!? :D ESTA EMOCIONANTE NO!? TODO TE LO DEVO A TI, POR QUE ME PASASTE LA CANCION, ME DISTE UNA GRAN IDEA, MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS ESPERO QUE TE HAYA FACINADO, TE DEDIQUE ESTE CAPITULO n.n


End file.
